Little angel (1 SZ)
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: • Porque cuando encuentras a un bebé en una caja con un mensaje pidiendo que lo cuides como si fuese tuyo, lo haces. O al menos eso es lo Viktor Nikiforov hace. Menos mal que cuenta con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, y otros más, porque sino... ¡pobre bebé! • AU Historia random. Capítulos cortos.
1. 1

**Iba** a matar a su mejor amigo.

Christophe Giacometti se juró a sí mismo que, como Viktor Nikiforov no se encontrara desangrándose en el piso del baño de su casa o algo semejante, lo asesinaría sin miramientos.

¡Lo había hecho salir de casa a las malditas dos de la madrugada! Chris había estado de lo más cómodo, calentito bajo las sábanas de su cama cuando su teléfono había empezado a sonar y lo habría ignorado de no ser porque el tono que correspondía a Viktor fue lo que oyó.

 _My name is... No._  
 _My number is... No._

 _"Necesito tu ayuda"_ fue lo único que Viktor había dicho, sonando desesperado antes de colgar, no respondiendo a ninguna de las llamadas que Chris insistentemente hizo por casi cinco minutos. Así que acabaría con su vida si cualquierfuese el motivo por el que se encontraba terminando de subir las condenadas escaleras basta el séptimo piso y cruzaba el tonto corredor, tocando la puerta tres veces no era ni remotamente de vida o muerte.

La puerta se abrió segundos más tarde y Chris fulminó con su mirada verdosa a su mejor amigo, el mismo que llevó su índice sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio.

—No hagas ruido —solicitó Viktor en un susurro—, por fin conseguí que se durmiera.

Enarcando una ceja, Chris ingresó al apartamento del mayor.

—Creí que Makkachin estaba en ese nuevo spa para mascotas —murmuró, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo está —sonriendo, Viktor avanzó hacia las habitaciones—, ven, te mostraré a quién me refiero.

Un chillido fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en aquel departamento, y el llanto de un bebé a continuación.

Viktor miró con rencor hacia verde esmeralda con sus orbes azules zafiro.

Chris rascó detrás de su cabeza y sonrió con culpa.

De acuerdo, no iba a asesinar a nadie aquella madrugada.

Esperaba que tampoco lo asesinaran a él.


	2. 2

**Chris** le echó una hojeada al reloj digital sobre la cómoda junto a la cama sobre la que se encontraba: las tres y veinte de la madrugada.

Bostezando, bajó la mirada hacia el bebé de escasos y oscuros cabellos que dormía profundamente junto a su mejor amigo, quien tenía el cabello platinado y largo.

Viktor le había explicado a Christophe lo ocurrido. Resultaba que Nikiforov se encontraba volviendo a casa después de pasar unas buenas horas en compañía de Mila y Georgi, en casa de la pelirroja, bebiendo para ahogar las penas del pelinegro porque habían vuelto a dejarlo. Georgi se enamoraba con demasiada facilidad y ni qué decir de pasión, por eso le dolía tanto cuando rompían con él... lo que ocurría más a menudo de lo que cualquier persona gustaría admitir. Era curioso ya que Georgi era una muy buena persona, atento, amoroso, servicial y entregado; era triste que todas las chicas por las que caía no supieran valorar aquello. Y volviendo a Viktor... Estaba caminando de regreso a casa, cerca de la media noche, cuando le pareció oír un ruido extraño. Al principio lo ignoró puesto que creyó había sido obra de su imaginación, que su resistencia al alcohol era alta mas no absoluta. Pero, al repetirse el sonido, Viktor se quedó quieto y aguzó el oído en espera de volver a oírlo. Cuando ocurrió, lo reconoció: el llanto de un bebé. Guiándose por su sentido del oído, Viktor se acercó más y más hasta encontrar la caja de cartón en la que el bebé se encontraba y, ni corto ni perezoso, la levantó y llevó consigo. Después pasó casi dos horas rogando porque el crío se quedara dormido y llamó a Chris cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas de lograrlo por su cuenta, solo para darse con la sorpresa de que ya no había más llanto lastimero tras colgar la llamada, e incluso antes.

Christophe se había imaginado todas las escenas y se había reído un rato. Él siempre había pensado en su mejor amigo como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre porque, a sus veintiún años, Viktor Nikiforov era la persona menos sería que hubiese tenido la dicha de conocer. Chris era dos años menor y nadie lo pensaría si escuchaba una plática entre él y su mejor amigo de platinada cabellera.

El reloj dio las tres con veinticinco y Chris decidió aprovechar el estado del par de bebés e ir a por un vaso con agua, deteniéndose en su camino de regreso al su mirada recaer en la caja de cartón que Viktor había mencionado, estaba sobre el sofá y Chris cedió ante la tentación de acercarse y echar un vistazo en el interior, suponiendo –y acertando– en que su amigo no se habría molestado en revisarla tras sacar al bebé de ella. Dentro de la caja había un par de papeles ligeramente arrugados, un pequeño llavero de cerdito y un pedazo de tela que quizá podía haberse considerado como una mantita incompleta. Curioso, Chris tomó el par de papeles y leyó:

~•~

Estimado desconocido, mi familia y yo le rogamos encarecidamente cuide de nuestro bebé. No quisiéramos hacerle algo como esto, abandonarlo rompe el corazón de mi esposa y el mío propio mas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos así lo requieren. Él no está registrado, no tiene partida de nacimiento y por lo tanto no existe para el mundo... Su nombre es Yuuri y nació el veintinueve de noviembre, esa es toda la información que podemos proporcionarle.

Por favor, por favor cuide y ame a nuestro pequeño ángel como si de su sangre se tratase.

Un tonto hombre condenado.

~•~

Chris se dio cuenta de que habían puntos ligeramente más oscuros en aquel papel y entendió que el padre de Yuuri debía haber llorado mientras escribía. Un hombre condenado... ¿Qué habría hecho? Pasando aquella primera hoja detrás de la segunda, Chris notó el cambio en la caligrafía, mucho más vacilante y en cursiva.

—¿Una canción? —Chris concluyó en que aquello debía ser obra de la madre, quien al menos había deseado dejarle aquel ínfimo legado a su pequeño. Suspirando con tristeza por el destino al parecer fatal y como mínimo incierto de la pareja, Chris dobló el par de hojas con cuidado, tomó la en su momento mantita rasgada y el llavero de cerdito y los llevó a la habitación de Viktor, colocando al cerdito junto a la manito derecha del bebé y decidiendo que primero debían lavar lo que fue la mantita antes de permitirle a Yuuri volver a tocarla.

—Yuuri... —pronunció Giacometti en un susurro, mirando con fijeza la carita redondeaba y pacífica del bebé. Pensó que el nombre le quedaba bien.

Esperaba que la familia que fuese a hacerse cargo de él lo amara mucho.


	3. 3

**La** alarma sonó en cuanto el reloj digital marcó las seis y media de la mañana, consiguiendo que un gruñido profundo emanara de la garganta de Viktor, un quejido adorable saliera de labios de Yuuri y una maldición en francés escapara de boca de Christophe, el mismo que tuvo que ponerse de pie y arrastrarse para rodear la cama hasta alcanzar el reloj y apagarlo de un manotazo.

—¿Por qué rayos no desconectas la alarma si es sábado? —masculló Christophe, resoplando, los ojos entrecerrados no por enfado, bueno, en parte, pero mayoritariamente debido al sueño que todavía le pesaba. Quería volver a dormir...

—Lo olvidé —farfulló Viktor, negándose a abrir los ojos y moviéndose de lado, su rostro, sus labios en específico, rozando contra la manita izquierda del bebé, el mismo que giró inconscientemente la cabecita en dirección del platinado, sus ojitos cerrados al igual que los del mayor.

Christophe se apresuró en sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y tomar media docena de fotos, sin flash ni filtros, apenas controlando sus chillidos internos por lo adorable de la escena.

Qué pena que no durara mucho.

Ante el sepulcral silencio, Viktor entreabrió uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo, y jadeó ante la imagen frente a él.

—No fue un sueño —alejándose con cuidado de no mover mucho la cama, se sentó con lentitud, sin quitar sus ojos de la criatura durmiente a escasos centímetros—, hay un bebé en mi cama...

—Recogiste un bebé de la calle que estaba en una caja hace menos de ocho horas —Chris observó la manzana de Adán de su mejor amigo moverse mientras el mismo tragaba grueso una, dos y tres veces antes de por fin girarse a mirarlo, azul brillando en confusión y perplejidad—, sí, se despertó por mi culpa cuando llegué y velé el sueño de ambos hasta como las cuarto de la mañana, luego caí dormido igual y tenemos que llevar al bebé a un orfanato cuanto antes, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

Viktor empezó a asentir lentamente, deteniéndose en mitad de la acción solo para sacudir la cabeza en una negativa en su lugar.

—No podemos hacer eso, Chris.

—Lo abandonaron, Viktor, de nada servirá reportarlo a la policía, nadie vendrá a reclamarlo.

—No lo digas así —frunciendo el ceño, Viktor gruñó—, Yuuri no es ningún objeto perdido, Chris.

Las cejas de Giacometti se dispararon hasta casi tocar el inicio de sus cabellos.

—¿Tú...?

—Así es —cortando la interrogante de su mejor amigo, Nikiforov sonrió—, leí el par de notas, del mismo modo en que vi el cerdito y esa tela celeste.

—Viktor —Chris parpadeó repetidas veces, negándose a creer lo que el platinado pensaba hacer—, tú no vas a criar a un bebé ajeno...

—Lo dices como si alguien fuese a venir por él, Chris —Viktor rodó los ojos y giró a mirar al aún durmiente bebé, moviendo una mano para picarle la barriguita y sonreír cuando las finas cejas oscuras se fruncieron, divertido—, no es ajeno si le doy mi apellido —concluyó, alegre.

Chris llevó una mano a su frente, incrédulo.

Su mejor amigo estaba demente.


	4. 4

**Viktor** no lo comprendía.

—¿Crees que unos mafiosos van a venir a buscar a mi hijo? —ladeó la cabeza—, ¿por qué habrían de hacer algo así?

—¡Porque sus verdaderos padres probablemente están metidos en negocios turbios! —siseó Christophe, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Yuuri solo mostrara fastidio mas no despertara—. No puedes quedarte con él, Viktor, no es una mascota.

—Yo sé que no es una mascota —ofendido, Viktor giró el rostro, concentrándose por entero una vez más en el bebé que parecía ir a despertar en cualquier momento por lo inquieto que se encontraba—, eres un tío cruel por llamarlo de ese modo, Chris.

—¡Nunca lo he llamado mascota! —erizándose, Christophe suspiró exasperado, buscando el modo de hacer entrar en razón al mayor, por más que supiera que era prácticamente imposible con lo terco que era su mejor amigo—, además, ¿qué crees que dirán tus padres al respecto? ¿Y Yakov?

—Mamá estará encantada, mira nada más lo lindo que Yuuri es, Chris —rio Viktor—, papá me preguntará unas diez veces si estoy seguro con respecto a mi decisión, dedicándose a mimar a Yuuri cuando le responda afirmativamente esas diez veces y Yakov... bueno, Yakov siempre me está gritando así que dudo mucho que haga algo diferente en esta ocasión —volvió reír—, pero ya quiero verlo cuando caiga por Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman será como su segundo abuelo, te lo aseguro.

—¿Y el tercero? —Chris creyó ver una oportunidad y la tomó—, si estás tomando a Yuuri para no casarte...

—¿Y qué si así fuera? –Christophe calló de golpe, notando lo errado de su comentario al instante—, ¿crees que no encontraría a ninguna persona dispuesta a criar a Yuuri conmigo? ¿Y qué si decido criarlo yo solo? —bufando, esperó a por la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

—Lo lamento —y enarcó una ceja al oír aquellas palabras—, no fue mi intención ofenderte, Viktor, solo trato...

—Que comprenda lo que implica tener a otra persona bajo tu cuidado —completó la frase por él—, lo sé y lo aprecio, Chris, sabes que lo hago —Christophe asintió—, por eso tú serás el padrino de Yuuri —sonrió—; pienso arrastrarte conmigo en esto, amigo mío.

Riendo, Chris resopló.

—No puedo creer que acabes de convencerme solo con eso, por todos los cielos.

—Nunca subestimes mi poder de persuasión, Giacometti, nunca lo hagas.

Chris rodó los ojos, sonriendo y señaló al bebé.

—Sí, bueno, despliégalos ahora para que tu hijo no se ponga a llorar.


	5. 5

**Aceptar** la ayuda de Christophe resultó un golpe duro para el orgullo de Viktor por primera vez en los más de cinco años que tenían de conocerse.

—Vamos, vamos, Viktor —con Yuuri entre sus brazos, Chris intentaba animar a su mejor amigo—, nadie nace sabiendo, he pasado meses entre niños, al principio estaba tan perdido como tú.

Como toda respuesta, Viktor hizo un puchero.

— _Gah_... —azul cielo se abrió con sorpresa cuando el bebé estiró sus manitas en dirección de donde él se encontraba, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles–, _gaga..._

—¡Papá! —Viktor no perdió el tiempo en básicamente arrebatar a Yuuri de brazos de su mejor amigo—, ¡trata de llamarme papá, Chris!

Riendo, Christophe se mordió un lado del labio inferior.

—Yo diría que solo balbucea por balbucear.

Viktor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas infladas, dejando el acto al oír más balbuceos de Yuuri, que ahora intentaba alcanzar el rostro del platinado.

—Chriiiiiis —Viktor casi chilló—, ¡Yuuri me quiere!

Analizando la imagen frente a sí, Christophe sonrió de medio lado y estiró una mano para deshacer el moño que Nikiforov había formado con su cabello, las platinadas hebras cayendo al instante. Viktor no tuvo tiempo más que para mirar con curiosidad hacia su mejor amigo antes de soltar un quejido de sorpresivo dolor.

Yuuri tiraba de su cabello y parecía feliz.

—Tienes razón, Viktor —corroboró Giacometti—, Yuuri te quiere —ahogó la risa, Viktor haciendo una mueca de dolor y luego otra—, ¡te quiere dejarte calvo! —y estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada furiosa color cielo y la dichosa color tierra.


	6. 6

**Yuuri** tenía mucha fuerza.

 _—¡Gyah! —_ chilló, tirando por décima tercera vez del mismo mechón de cabello.

—¡Ay! —Viktor suspiró—, Yuuri, eso le duele a papá...

— _¡Gagah! —_ rio Yuuri—, _¡gagah, gagah!_

Viktor sonrió. Chris podía repetir todo lo que quisiera que Yuuri no intentaba llamarlo papá, él sabía que sí lo hacia.

Cuando Yuuri tiró por décimo cuarta vez del cabello de Viktor y el cuero cabelludo del mismo lloró, el afectado decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

—De acuerdo, pequeño, es hora de dejar de tortura a papi —tras esas palabras, fue el turno de Viktor de tirar de sus cabellos, queriendo liberarlos de la prisión que constituía el pequeño puño del bebé en su regazo, sorprendiéndose al no tener éxito a la primera, ni a la segunda ni a la tercera—, Yuuri, suelte el cabello de papá.

— _Gagah_ —dijo Yuuri, tirando otra vez—, _¡gagah!_ —protestó, tirando una y dos veces, frunciendo el ceño al no ver al hombre sobre el que estaba sentado soltar su fuente de diversión—, _¡hya! —_ chilló—, _¡gagah hya! —_ repitió, airado.

—No —se quejó Viktor, como si hubiera entendido lo que Yuuri había querido decir—, tú suéltalo.

— _¡Hyah! —_ fue la fea contestación del bebé.

—A mí me respondes bonito, jovencito —amenazó Viktor, nada feliz con el tono de aquel chillido—, y me sueltas en este instante.

Yuuri ya no contestó y tras una larga mirada compartida, el bebé cedió, Viktor mostrándose satisfecho y volviendo a armar el tomate platinado sobre su cabeza, congelándose ante la primera señal de que Yuuri estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

—No, no, no —Viktor tomó entre sus dos manos al bebé y lo elevó, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro—, no llores, Yuuri, no llores...

Con los labios cada vez más temblorosos, el bebé miró con sus ojitos cristalizados hacia los azules de Nikiforov.

El corazón de Viktor se encogió en el interior de su pecho y el platinado se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando su frente con la del bebé, haciendo que Yuuri parpadeara.

—Lo lamento —susurró.

Y, para su sorpresa, Yuuri colocó sus manitas a ambos lados de su rostro, balbuceando, pero no lloró.

Aliviado, Viktor frotó la naricita del bebé con la propia, relajándose al oír la cristalina risa ajena. Suspiró.

—Bueno —Chris observó a su mejor amigo y al pronto a ser hijo del mismo y sonrió—, ¿alguien tiene hambre? —acababa de volver de comprar un biberón, leche en polvo, tostadas y unos cuantos huevos. O, claro, y pañales.

Viktor regresó a Yuuri sobre su regazo y elevó la manito derecha del mismo de paso junto con la propia.

—Nosotros —sonrió el platinado.

— _¡Noos! —_ secundó Yuuri, entusiasta.

Riendo, Chris se dirigió a la cocina.

Muy bien entonces.


	7. 7

Mientras Christophe preparaba el desayuno, Viktor llevó a Yuuri de regreso a su habitación, para recuperar el llavero de cerdito. Pero, al posar sus ojos sobre las hojas que los padres de Yuuri habían escrito, decidió que era justo que al menos hablar en ese momento con el bebé al respecto. Así, pues, se sentó en el filo de la cama, junto al buró sobre el cual la lámpara de noche, la alarma, su teléfono celular, un pequeño libro y el par de papeles doblados descansaban. Sentando nuevamente a Yuuri sobre sus piernas, Viktor lo sujetó con un solo brazo y tomó las hojas blancas con la mano del restante, colocándolas frente a él y a Yuuri.

—Solo tienes tres meses de edad, por lo que todavía no puedes leer pero no debes preocuparte al respecto, Yuuri, aprenderás antes de que te des cuenta —aseguró el platinado—, aquí dice: _Estimado desconocido, mi familia y yo le rogamos enca– —_ se detuvo de pronto, siendo golpeado por su propia estupidez. ¿Realmente estaba leyendo la carta de abandono a la víctima del mismo?, ¿era _así_ de idiota? Pasando velozmente la primera hoja, Viktor tuvo frente así la letra de lo que suponía era una canción de cuna. Eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? Dio una rápida leída a la letra y decidió que sí, que una sencilla canción no podía hacer daño a nadie.  
Como no la conocía, buscó la melodía en internet y, tras escucharla un par de veces con audífonos de por medio, se aclaró la garganta y entonó:

 _Un canario canta_  
 _Una canción de cuna,_  
 _¡Duerme, duerme,_  
 _Duerme, niño!_

 _Arriba de la cuna,_  
 _Los nísperos balancean,_  
 _¡Duerme, duerme,_  
 _Duerme, niño!_

 _Una ardilla mece la cuna_  
 _Por su cuerda,_  
 _¡Duerme, duerme,_  
 _Duerme, niño!_

Letra sencilla, fácil de recordar y de cantar, se encontró meciendo la cabeza y a Yuuri con sus manos mientras desenroscaba la letra y la repetía toda por segunda vez, riendo con suavidad al constatar que Yuuri había caído dormido al finalizar, solo para que medio minuto más tarde Christophe anunciara que el desayuno estaba listo y podían acercarse a la cocina de una vez.

Viktor quizá acababa de descubrir un método para hacer dormir al bebé y tendría la oportunidad perfecta de volver a probarla en unas horas.

El día apenas comenzaba y ya estaba resultando ser muy bueno.


	8. 8

**Viktor** soltó un gemido de gusto.

¡Chris cocinaba _taaan_ bien! Le daba envidia de la sana, aunque la única razón por la que Nikiforov no era bueno era porque no se ponía a ello, prefiriendo emplear su tiempo libre en actividades más mundanas como ver películas o series en Netflix, leer algún libro con portada interesante, escuchar música, clásica en su mayoría, y un largo etcétera que no venía a cuento.

—Me alegra que te guste —Chris se encargaba de distraer a Yuuri con el llavero de cerdito, meciéndolo frente al rostro regordete del bebé, que reía tratando de atrapar la cabeza del animalito que hacía las veces de péndulo involuntario—, igual me alegra que a Yuuri le gustara la leche —porque el bebé había sido el primero en comer de mano de Viktor, mientras Chris desayunaba para después poder tomar el papel de su mejor amigo, como ocurría en aquel momento—, vaya que le gusta este llavero, Viktor.

—Me doy cuenta —asintió el platinado—, le gusta el cerdito porque también es uno, ya viste cómo acabó con las onzas que preparaste en cuestión de nada.

—Cerdito Yuuri —probó decir Christophe, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Cerdito —repuso Viktor luego de tragar un pedazo de su última tostada junto con huevos revueltos—, solo _cerdito._

Giacometti asintió, conforme.

—Hey, cerdito —le llamó, siendo ignorado por entero. Detuvo entonces el movimiento del llavero y lo ocultó dentro de su mano—. Cerdito —repitió, sonriendo cuando la mirada confusa color tierra se elevó en su dirección—, cerdito —dijo una vez más, contento.

—Yuuri —Viktor acababa de terminar su desayuno y estiraba sus manos hacia el pequeño—, ¿quieres venir con papá, cerdito?

Yuuri intercaló su mirada oscura entre las claras del par de hombres, decantándose por el de cabello largo con el que podría volver a jugar eventualmente. Estiró del mismo modo sus manitas, mucho más cortas y pequeñas, hacia Viktor.

— _Gagah —_ pronunció—, _gagah cihto —_ agregó, decidido.

—Sí, así es —asintió Viktor, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su pronto-a-ser hijo—, papá quiere mucho a su pequeño cerdito.

Yuuri rio y se dejó cargar.


	9. 9

**Ir** a la sala era como un ritual tras cada comida o, mejor dicho, sentarse en el sofá azul y encender el televisor para buscar alguna película decente era un ritual tras cada comida para Viktor y Chris siempre que estaban juntos en casa del otro. El par de mejores amigos eran amantes del buen cine, o lo que ellos consideraran como bueno, y les bastaba con que los entretuviera por una decente hora y media como mínimo, no pedían gran cosa.

Claro que, ahora tenían a un tercero en discordia, puesto que Yuuri bebé no parecía contento con nada de lo que Viktor o Chris querían ver.

Christophe terminó por detener el _zapping_ en un programa de dibujos infantiles, mirando con esperanza hacia el pequeño pelinegro, pero de nada sirvió, Yuuri chilló con disgusto y repitió la acción con los otros cinco canales para niños, guardando silencio al escuchar un gruñido escapar de boca de un oso en la pantalla de la caja boba.

— _¡Hyah! —_ exclamó con emoción, su oscura mirada brillando ante la imagen del gran animal moviéndose junto a sus cachorros cerca de un río—, _ababa..._

Viktor miró con interés hacia abajo, hacia el bebé que continuaba soltando sonidos de contento y luego miró a Chris.

—Dato curioso sobre Yuuri número dos —sonrió—, al parecer le gustan los animales.

—¿Número dos? —enarcó una ceja Giacometti—, ¿cuál es el número uno?

Nikiforov jugueteó unos segundos con las manitas de Yuuri antes de dignarse a responder.

—Si estoy en lo cierto, se dormirá con la canción de cuna que estaba escrita en una de las hojas.

—Pero si tú cantas horrible —enarcó las cejas Christophe.

—Canto mucho mejor que tú —siseó en respuesta Viktor.

— _¡Aye! —_ El par de mejores amigos se centró en el bebé, que había medio volteada hacia ambos y parecía enfadado—, _¡ha... ye! ¡Buba!_

 _—_ Ah —sonrió suavemente Viktor—, lo sentimos, cerdito, ya no haremos ruido.

Conforme con las palabras del hombre de cabello de juguete, Yuuri se desentendió del par y se centró de nuevo en la televisión.

—Vaya —susurró Christophe—, es un bebé muy inteligente.

—Por supuesto que lo es —sonrió con orgullo Viktor—, es mi hijo.

—Eso me recuerda —chasqueó la lengua el menor—, ¿con quién te casarás para poder adoptarlo?

—¿Eh?

Viktor se quedó a cuadros.


	10. 10

**Mila** hizo un sonido de ternura, inclinada frente al bebé de oscura mirada y aún más oscuro cabello, la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja, moviendo su dedo índice en círculos al nivel de los curiosos ojitos ajenos.

—Es precioso, chicos —declaró la fémina, mirando intercaladamente hacia sus dos amigos—, ¿tanto problema les causa este encanto como para que tuviesen que llamarme? —rio—, con gusto me haré cargo de él por ustedes.

Viktor sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Bueno, Mila, me alegra mucho que digas eso —dijo el platinado—, solo espero que continúes pensando así después de lo que voy a decirte...

—¿Te lo robaste? —bromeó la pelirroja.

—Se lo encontró —aclaró el rubio.

—Claro —ironizó la chica.

Yuuri no dejaba de mirar el fino y pálido dedo tan cerca de su rostro, pero no intentaba atraparlo.

Viktor se acercó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y la miró directo a los ojos con los propios de un azul más claro.

Mila dejó de sonreír, su mano cayendo de igual modo y liberando a Yuuri del hechizo momentáneo, cuya mirada se elevó hacia las dos personas frente a él.

—Necesito que te cases conmigo, Mila —solicitó Viktor, sin dar vueltas al asunto—, eres la única persona en la que confío lo suficiente como para pedirle algo como esto —dirigió su mirada a la terrosa del bebé—, quiero adoptarlo, y no puedo hacerlo si estoy soltero.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza hacia Mila, quien, de ternura pasó a obsérvalo con incredulidad, parpadeando repetidas veces.

— _¿Hun...?_

Mila se mordió el labio inferior, agachó la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

—Por Dios —susurró, elevando la mirada y enderezándose a los pocos segundos—, repítanme que esto no es una broma, por favor...

Viktor giró en dirección de su mejor amigo y asintió.

—Espera un momento —solicitaron rubio y platinado.

La pelirroja asintió una vez, suspirando hacia el bebé. Y tragó grueso ante las pruebas que le presentaron segundos más tarde.


	11. 11

**Debían** haber más opciones.

—No me malinterpretes, Viktor —pidió Mila—, es solo que, ¡es un bebé abandonado! Uno no solo acata el pedido que lee en una nota cuando encuentra... ¡Uno no encuentra bebés en cajas a plena noche cerrada!

— _¡Gayahyah! —_ enfatizó Yuuri, sentado en el regazo de la chica y siendo sostenido por la misma, muy cómodo y apoyándola por lo que se podía ver.

—Yuuri, no te pongas de su lado —lo regañó con suavidad Viktor—, que vaya a ser tu madre no significada que me traiciones, por favor...

—¡Viktor! —resondró Mila, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?

—Sí —aseveró el aludido—, pero el caso, Mila, es que no quiero más opciones, voy a adoptar a Yuuri, yo lo encontré por una razón y no pienso entregárselo a nadie más.

—No lo entiendo —Mila miró con sus ojos llenos de confusión hacia el mayor—, ¿solo porque te lo pidió una nota? Ese no eres tú...

—Es sorprendente, ¿verdad? —sonrió el platinado—, ¿qué crees que dirán en los encabezados de los periódicos cuando esto se sepa?

Mila comprendió entonces y su boca se deformó en una profunda mueca de desaprobación.

—Es todo, Nikiforov, me llevo al bebé —poniéndose de pie, fue rápidamente interceptada por Viktor y retrocedió, pegando a Yuuri a su pecho, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero podía sentir la repentina tensión en el ambiente—. Atrás, Viktor, no harás esto solo porque hace meses que no apareces en los periódicos de Rusia.

Chasqueando la lengua, el platinado bufó.

—No pensé que sería tan fácil engañarte, Mila.

La chica abrió la boca para responder.

—¿Me crees tan básico como para querer adoptar un niño solo por esa razón? —suspiró Viktor—, supongo que me equivoqué contigo.

Mila enarcó las cejas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avanzando un paso hacia el platinado—, perdóname, fue una tontería pensar algo así, yo...

—Descuida —la tranquilizó Viktor, sonriéndole con suavidad—, entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

—Solo tengo dieciocho años, Viktor —dijo Mila y Viktor suspiró—, pero —sonrió la chica—, eres mi amigo y tu bebé es demasiado bonito como para decir que no.

—Yuuri —sonrió Viktor.

—¿Qué?

—Yuuri —rio Viktor al repetir—, llámalo por su nombre, Mila, debes acostumbrarte pronto ya que cumplirás las funciones de su madre de ahora en adelante.

—Yuuri —sonrió radiante la chica, girando al bebé para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, Yuuri, ¿está bien si yo soy tu madre?

— _¿Bahb...?_ —parpadeó el bebé e intentó alcanzar el rostro de la fémina con sus manitas.

—Yo tomo eso como un sí —opinó Viktor, posicionándose junto a la pelirroja—, ¿papá y mamá, Yuuri?

Los ojitos del bebé brillaron al oír aquellas dos palabras juntas.

— _¡Gaga bahba oo! —_ exclamó—, _¡oo!_

Asomado por el pasillo, Chris sonrió ampliamente.

Viktor siempre se salía con la suya.


	12. 12

**Yuuri** cayó dormido mientras su nueva mamá cantaba la canción de cuna que Viktor le había enseñado, el platinado haciendo infantiles y graciosos mohines al no haber sido capaz de constatar su teoría por voz propia, aunque hubiese resultado ser acertada.

—Okey —Mila miró alternadamente hacia rubio y platinado, los tres sentados en la amplia cama del mayor—, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Viajamos a Las Vegas, nos casamos y volvemos sin pena y con gloria —anunció Viktor—, adoptamos a Yuuri y lo vemos crecer con paz y felicidad. Fin.

—Viktor —Mila bufó—, no estamos dentro de _Maravilloso desastre_ como para que eso vaya a funcionar.

—¿Eh? —Viktor parpadeó y abrió grande los ojos—, ¿hacen eso en ese libro con el que te enganchaste por semanas?

—Habrían sido días si no lo hubiera empezado en época de exámenes —masculló Mila—, pero sí —asintió—, ese mismo.

—¡Wow! —rio Viktor—, _amazing!_ ¡Quiero leerlo!

—Como mi futuro esposo tienes derecho a eso como mínimo —bromeó la chica—, tú no, Chris.

—Woah —Christophe levantó las manos frente al cuerpo—, yo no he dicho nada —sonrió divertido.

—Solo aviso —rio Mila—, bien, ¿cuál es el verdadero plan?

—Ni idea —soltaron rubio y platinado a una sola voz.

Mila suspiró.

—¿Por qué me molesto? —murmuró y sacó su teléfono celular—, denme unos minutos, veré qué puedo hacer.

Viktor asintió, obediente; Chris sonrió sin asentir y Mila se dedicó a picotear la pancita del bebé hasta que le contestaron, y aún después.

 _~•~_ 📦 _•_ 📚 _~•~_ 📦 _•_ 📚 _~•~_

*Maravilloso desastre: Título original _Beautiful disaster,_ es una obra escrita por Jamie McGuire que narra la vida de Abby Abernathy, una chica de diecinueve años que llega a una nueva universidad con su mejor amiga, América, y conoce al _chico malo_ del lugar, Travis Maddox; Abby está decidida a no caer por el peleador clandestino y al principio Travis no parece interesado en ella ya que le ofrece su amistad, sin embargo...  
Hasta ahí lo dejo. ;) Es un libro que leí hace años, cuando aún estaba en la secundaria. *Highschool memories intensifies* solo quise mencionarlo aquí. Es todo.  
Gracias por leer.~


	13. 13

**Todo** estuvo resuelto en cuestión de veinte minutos.

—Mis padres lo entenderán en cuanto se los explique apropiadamente —estuvo segura Mila, relajada.

—Yo no le diré nada a los míos hasta que estemos a punto de firmar los papeles —sonrió Viktor—, de todos modos siempre están ocupados y me desearán lo mejor.

—¿Y los testigos? —inquirió Christophe—, yo estaré de parte de Viktor, como es obvio, y Georgi de parte de Mila, he de suponer —la pelirroja asintió—, ¿quién más...?

—Yakov y Lilia pueden repartirse entre nosotros —declaró Viktor, celular en mano—, déjenme les aviso para que lo tengan todo listo para mañana...

—Será hoy —comentó Mila, ganándose una mirada asombrada por parte de los dos hombres—, de siete a siete y media de la noche.

—¡Los anillos! —Viktor se erizó, eran las nueve menos cuarto, ¡tenían menos de doce horas!

—Los más baratos estarán bien —aseguró Mila, abanicando con su mano derecha—, será solo la ceremonia civil, Viktor, tranquilo. Y baja la voz, Yuuri duerme, ¿lo olvidas?

—¡No voy a conseguir los anillos más baratos para nuestra boda, Mila! —siseó el platinado, enfadado—, dime tu medida y...

—Yo iré —rodó los ojos el rubio, divertido con la escena—, me encargaré de conseguirles los anillos más elegantes que encuentre, asegurado.

Viktor le entregó su tarjeta negra sin dudar y agradeció infinitamente. Chris era un mejor amigo invaluable.

—Estaré de regreso para el almuerzo —informó Giacometti—, por favor pidan comida a domicilio, no quiero intoxicarme el mismo día de la boda de mi mejor amigo... por culpa de él mismo o de su esposa.

Chris era un mejor amigo pesado.

—Así que —empezó Mila en cuanto la puerta de la sala se cerró—, Yuuri Viktorovich Nikiforov, no suena nada mal.

—Yuuri Viktorovich Nikiforov Babichev —canturreó Viktor, radiante—, suena estupendo.

Riendo, Mila le dio la razón.

—Viktor —la chica se puso seria de pronto—, espero que hayas asumido que aunque me case contigo, no pienso...

—Por supuesto que no —negó a su vez el aludido—, no, no y no, Mila. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza —se turbó ante la sola idea—, solo estaremos casados en papel, nada de consumar ni mucho menos.

Suspirando aliviada, Mila asintió.

—Perfecto.

Se dieron la mano, satisfechos.

Su relación nunca había sido más que de amistad estrecha, así la mantendrían.


	14. 14

**Viktor** le mostró la caja en la que había recogió al bebé a Mila por petición de la misma.

—¿Piensas conservarla? —inquirió curiosa la chica.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? —respondió con otra interrogante el hombre—, es solo una caja, de nada me sirve.

—Viktor —amonestó Mila—, es uno de los escasos recuerdos de quién fue Yuuri, arrojarla a la basura simplemente... no me parece.

— _Really_? —El platinado miró con fijeza la caja, no estaba precisamente vieja, pero... —supongo que está bien si la guardamos.

—Bien —aplaudió Mila—, dámela, la colocaré en algún lugar de tu armario.

Viktor se la entregó y Mila fue a hacer un espacio entre la ropa y zapatos de su futuro esposo.

Viktor se sentó al filo de la cama, muy cerca de donde Yuuri continuaba dormitando y se inclinó para ver el regordete rostro en paralelo.

—Yuuri —llamó con suavidad—, _duerme, duerme, duerme niño —_ entonó después, acariciando la sonrosada mejilla ajena con su pulgar.

Era toda una locura y lo sabía, solo tenía veintiún años e iba a casarse en unas horas con una amiga a la que estaba seguro jamás podría amar de forma romántica, adoptaría junto a ella a un bebé que nada tenía que ver con ninguno y lo criarían juntos... Sí, una locura de proporciones mayúsculas.

Era extraño que se sintiera tan bien al respecto.

Extraño, fascinante y maravilloso.


	15. 15

**Pidieron** delivery del primer número de restaurante que encontraron en el listado del teléfono de Viktor, y el repartidor llegó exactamente veintisiete minutos más tarde, despertando a Yuuri gracias a la fuerza con la que tocó la puerta.

El chiquillo se disculpó y fue a retirarse sin propina, pero Viktor lo detuvo y le dio unos cuantos billetes extra, alegrando así la mañana del muchacho.

—¡Usted será un padre genial! —exclamó el adolescente con una sonrisa radiante y ojos igual de ilusionados, antes de partir de vuelta a hacer el resto de sus entregas.

Animado por aquellas palabras, Viktor infló el pecho, ignorando por entero el que el repartidor hubiese dado por sentado que él era el padre en lugar de un hermano genial, y le comentó de lo ocurrido a Mila.

—Espero que no estés pensando en que todo lo que Yuuri va a necesitar es dinero, Viktor —lo picó la pelirroja—, como te vea ofreciéndole billetes en lugar de salir a jugar con él, me vas a conocer enojada.

Temblando, el platinado asintió con firmeza.

Nadie quería conocer a Mila Babicheva enfadada.

Yuuri berreó y Mila mandó a Viktor a preparar la leche.

Al volver, Nikiforov suspiró ante la preciosa escena frente a sus ojos: Mila meciendo suavemente a Yuuri, que ya no lloraba pero sí balbuceaba hacia la chica de rojizas hebras, como si siguiera la nana, no la que Viktor le había enseñado, de aquel modo.

Sin poder resistirse, Viktor sacó su teléfono y se dedicó a filmar hasta que Mila lo descubrió y, riendo, le ordenó que le pasara ya el biberón.

La filmación continuó corriendo hasta que Viktor recordó que no la había detenido.


	16. 16

**Chris** volvió pasada la una de la tarde, no solo con los anillos sino también con unas cuantas bolsas extra en mano.

—Chris —empezó a amonestar Mila, solo para ser cortada por la exclamación de alivio de Viktor.

—¡Eres el mejor, Christophe! —saltando, el platinado abrazó con fuerza a su rubio mejor amigo, dedicándose después a examinar el contenido de las bolsas—, ¡le compraste ropa a Yuuri también! —chilló, emocionado, solo para tornarse serio al segundo siguiente—, tú... le compraste ropa a Yuuri... antes de que yo lo hiciera...

—Ups —se encogió ligeramente Chris, cerrando uno de sus ojos, viendo venir el monumental regaño.

—Pero lo hizo con tu tarjeta —salió en su rescate Babicheva—, adelantándose con Yuuri en alto y tapando la vista de Giacometti a Nikiforov—, eso cuenta como si la hubieras comprado tú.

Viktor parpadeó y observó a Yuuri, quien asintió sin razón aparente.

—¡Sí! —Fue el turno de Yuuri de parpadear al observar cómo los labios del platinado frente a sí formaban un corazón—, tienen razón.

Chris suspiró.

Salvado por la casi esposa y el hijo de su mejor amigo.


	17. 17

**Era** el ser más adorable en toda Rusia, ¡sobre la faz de la tierra entera!

— _Gya... Gah... —_ Yuuri no entendía qué pasaba, el porqué estaba él solito apoyado contra el respaldar del sofá y el platinado, el rubio y la pelirroja lloraban mientras sostenían unos rectángulos frente a sus rostros y le pedían que mirara en sus respectivas direcciones. Tampoco entendía qué era esa leve presión que sentía en la cabeza. O qué era esa cosa que estaba sobre el sofá junto a él, mucho más pequeña y casi tan larga como su pierna.

Yuuri entreabrió la boca, estirando los bracitos hacia Mila, porque ella estaba en el medio y más cerca de él.

—¡Me quiere! —Lloriqueó Mila, sorbiendo por la nariz—, ¡me quiere más que a ti, Viktor!

—¡Eso jamás! —negó Nikiforov, dejando de filmar y limpiando las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo con su puño—, Yuuri, ven con papá...

—¡No te muevas! —gritaron Mila y Chris al mismo tiempo, erizando a Viktor—, ¡siéntate y espera a que nosotros también terminemos!

—Pero- —empezó Viktor.

—Sin peros —gruñó Mila.

Yuuri chilló ante el sonido.

—A nuestro hijo no le gusta que mamá le gruña a papi —se burló Nikiforov.

Yuuri chilló de nuevo.

—A nuestro hijo no le gusta que papá se llame a sí mismo papi —contraatacó Babicheva.

Yuuri chilló por tercera vez.

—A su hijo ya le aburrió estar en esa posición —concluyó Giacometti y se acercó a cargar a Yuuri.


	18. 18

**Mila** le sonrió al bebé, que no despegaba su oscura mirada del rostro de la chica, concentrado en los ojos claros de la misma.

—Eso es —dictó la pelirroja, terminando de desvestir al bebé y recostándolo en medio de la amplia cama de su pronto esposo—, no tengo ni idea de cómo se cambia un pañal, Yuuri, así que ayúdame con esto, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas...

Asomándose por un lado de la puerta, Viktor y Chris no fueron capaces de ver más que la pequeña espalda de Mila y suspiraron, decepcionados.

—¿No vas a probarte el anillo? —preguntó Christophe a su mejor amigo, en voz baja para que Mila no escuchara—, te quedaste tan prendido con la ropa para Yuuri que ni ojeaste la joyería.

—Confío en tus gustos —sonrió divertido el platinado, pero aceptó querer ver los aros, siguiendo a su mejor amigo de regreso a la sala.

—¡Éxito! —escucharon a Mila proclamar, de camino, y luego la risa contagiosa de Yuuri bebé—. ¡Viktor, Chris, acabo de cambiar el pañal de Yuuri por primera vez!, ¡y me salió muy bien!

—¡Felicidades, Mila! —exclamó entre risas Viktor, quien asentía en señal de aprobación hacia el par de anillos que Christophe le mostraba—, tómale una foto a nuestro hijo para conmemorar el momento.

—¡Ya le tomé una docena! —chilló la pelirroja—, ¡él está sonriendo!

A Viktor le alegraba inmensamente lo feliz que su amiga se oía, lo feliz que Yuuri la hacía.

—Dame tu mano —Chris chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del mayor—, quiero asegurarme de que te queda.

Extendiendo la mano derecha hacia Giacometti, Viktor ya sabía que le quedaría perfecto.


	19. 19

**Equivocarse** era humano.

El anillo le quedaba ligeramente apretado a Viktor y perfectamente bien a Mila, quien reconoció el muy buen gusto de Chris, permitiéndole tomar a Yuuri en brazos como recompensa, una vez lo hubo vuelto a vestir.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Yuuri? —le preguntó Babicheva al bebé, sonriente tras quitarse el anillo, sujetándolo con sus dedos índice y pulgar frente al rostro de su pronto-a-ser hijo—, ¿te gusta?

Parpadeando, Yuuri miró largo y tendido la joya en mano de la pelirroja, sin abrir la boca ni mostrar expresión alguna.

—¿Oh? —Viktor ejerció la fuerza suficiente para deslizar su propia anillo fuera de su dedo y lo colocó junto al de Mila—, ¿no te gustan, cerdito?

Mila giró a mirar extrañada hacia el platinado por el apodo empleado, perdiéndose así el ver a Yuuri empujar el par de anillos, juntándolos tanto como le fue posible antes de reír.

—Yuuri ha actuado —recitó Chris como si de un sacerdote se tratara—, reafirma su acuerdo con este matrimonio.

Los tres amigos rieron, Yuuri mirando a platinado y pelirroja por turnos, no pudiendo hacer lo mismo con rubio porque la posición no se lo permitía.

—Por cierto —indicó Mila cuando las risas hubieron cesado—, ¿lo llamaste cerdito, Viktor?

—Lo hice —asintió el aludido—, a Yuuri le gustan los cerditos, ¿el llavero con la forma de uno que Chris y yo te mostramos?

—Oh, claro —asintió ella—, por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Justo aquí —Chris lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, parpadeando cuando Mila se lo arrebató sin pensarlo dos veces—, ¡oye!

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pelirroja al momento siguiente—, solo... ver que lo sacaste de _ese_ bolsillo...

—Ah —Chris se encogió un poco—, lamento eso.

—Ya no importa —aseguró la fémina y miró a Viktor—, ¿y el pedazo de manta?

—Chris la metió en la lavadora.

—La ropa está esperando ser secada, por cierto —comentó el rubio.

—Iré por ella —declaró Mila, ya alejándose hacia el pasillo.


	20. 20

**Viktor** admiró el rostro durmiente del bebé y suspiró, contemplando también cómo se aferraba a la tela celeste que Mila le había entregado al volver del cuarto de lavado.

—¿Viktor? —Mila lo llamó y dos tipos de azul se encontraron al segundo siguiente—, llevas allí sin moverte casi quince minutos, empiezas a asustarme.

—Perdona —le sonrió con culpa el platinado—, Yuuri es tan lindo que solo olvido todo lo demás.

—Pues si tú piensas así, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tenga pretendientes por montones.

—Woah, alto ahí, compañera— Viktor la miró con horror—, es solo un bebé, falta mucho para que siquiera le interesen las personas de otro modo que no sea para que lo alimenten y entretengan.

Mila encogió los hombros.

—Mi madre siempre dice que crecí mucho más rápido de lo que ella habría deseado —acercándose, se detuvo junto a Viktor y tocó los cabellos del bebé—, aunque ella lo dice porque retomó sus viajes junto a papá tan pronto empecé a comer alimentos sólidos..., me veo diciéndole exactamente lo mismo a Yuuri en cuestión de nada.

—Noooo —berreó Viktor, como un niño pequeño y bajó la voz al ver una arruga aparecer en el pacífico rostro del bebé—, ni siquiera les he dicho nada a mis padres aún, ni tú tampoco —resopló—, me niego a dejar que me metas ideas a la cabeza sobre nuestro pequeño dejando el nido ahora.

—Yo no dije nada de independizarse, Viktor —rio Mila—, tú sí que acabas de proyectarte.

—Viktor —Mila y el aludido voltearon a ver a Christophe, que lucía preocupado—, tenemos un imprevisto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el mayor, poniéndose de pie.

Chris le arrojó su teléfono a Nikiforov.

—Están trayendo a tu perro de regreso ahora mismo.


	21. 21

**Tenía** que ser un error.

—Lee el mensaje que te mandaron —indicó Giacometti—, a los dueños del spa les surgió no sé qué problema y están devolviendo las mascotas y el dinero a los dueños.

—Lo llevaré a mi apartamento —Babicheva intercedió—, a Yuuri, quiero decir, no puede quedarse aquí si Makkachin también está.

—¿Discúlpame? —Viktor miró a la pelirroja ofendido—, por supuesto que Yuuri puede estar aquí con Makkachin rondando, convivirá con él, después de todo.

—Cierto —concedió la fémina—, sin embargo ahora mismo Yuuri es muy pequeño y Makkachin no lo conoce de nada, ¿qué tal que...?

—Oh, no te atrevas a insinuar ni por un momento que mi Makka podría hacerle daño a Yuuri, Mila, no te lo perdonaré si lo haces.

Mila suspiró.

—Viktor, escúchame...

—No lo haré si piensas incluso _sugerir_ algo así —frunciendo el ceño, Viktor desbloqueó su teléfono y llamó al número de la veterinaria, una voz que no le sonaba de nada le contestó y el platinado se alejó hacia la sala para poder hablar tranquilo.

—Mala idea meterse con su caniche —comentó Chris.

—Me preocupo por la seguridad de mi hijo —objetó la chica—, no me siento culpable.

Rubio y pelirroja rompieron el contacto visual cuando Yuuri empezó a llorar, sin saber en qué momento había despertado.

~•~ 📦 ~•~ 📦 ~•~

Tocaron la puerta y Viktor abrió, su fiel mascota ingresando y saludándolo agitando la peluda cola con excitación y los oscuros ojos brillando, además de la lengua afuera.

—Bienvenido, Makkachin —Viktor se acuclilló, abrazando al can como recibimiento y riendo cuando el mismo empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

—Uh... —la mirada color cielo despejado se elevó, encontrándose a una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años con billetes en mano y una profunda expresión de consternación en el rostro—, l-lamentamos tanto esto, señor...

—Ya creo que lo hacen —indicó Viktor, poniéndose de pie y adelantándose para recibir el dinero, dejando un solo billete en manos de la chica, que lo observó sin comprender—, pero no es culpa tuya y lo trajiste sano y salvo —sonrió—, esa es mi muestra de agradecimiento.

La chica balbuceó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ah... No... No, se-señor, no puedo...

—Insisto —alegó Viktor, tomando el pomo para cerrar la puerta—, hasta luego.

Y la cerró, dejando a la muchacha aún aturdida con dinero que no sentía que se merecía.

Makkachin echó a correr hacia la habitación de Viktor, con el platinado yendo detrás y Chris y Mila se dedicaron a mirar el accionar del can color canela, que olfateaba el aire y el piso, por turnos, ni siquiera habiendo saludado al mejor amigo de su dueño, como hacía siempre.

El perro se detuvo frente al closet de su amo, resopló y rascó la madera de la puerta corrediza cerrada con ambas patas.

Extrañados, sobre todo Viktor por el extraño actuar del can, los tres se acercaron y Viktor corrió un poco la puerta, abriéndola apenas. Eso le bastó a Makkachin para agrandar más el espacio y enterrar el hocico hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y sacarlo a base de tirones. Cuál no fue la sorpresa del trío de amigos al ver la caja de cartón siendo sujetada por los dientes del caniche, que meneaba la cola, orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

Mila miró duramente a Viktor, que la miró de regreso, pasmado y Chris los miró a los dos. Cuando volvieron a centrarse en el perro, ya no estaban ni él ni la caja.

Entonces, escucharon un chillido de Yuuri.


	22. 22

**Yuuri** chilló solo para empezar a reír con fuerza.

Makkachin, parado en sus dos patas traseras y apoyando las delanteras en la cama de blancas sábanas de su amo, olfateaba con ahínco el cuerpecito del bebé, provocándole cosquillas al mismo.

La adrenalina que se había disparado producto del miedo, haciendo a los corazones de rubio, pelirroja y platinado latir desbocados, menguó en el acto y Viktor miró a Mila, que le devolvió la mirada, sin estar convencida.

Avanzaron hasta la cama y miraron cómo el caniche mimaba al bebé, el cual lucía perfectamente cómodo con las atenciones del peludo ser.

Mila se erizó cuando, sin querer, Yuuri golpeó un ojo del perro, mas ni así oyó un gruñido de parte d este, que muy por el contrario agitó más la cola.

—Bueno —Viktor se agachó a recoger la caja que su mascota había arrastrado a los pies de la cama—, me parece que Yuuri estará bien aquí.

Mila se limitó a asentir.

—Grandioso —Chris llamó la atención de su mejor amigo y de la pelirroja—, ¿qué tal si se preparan ya? Se casan en horas, ¡hay mucho qué hacer!

Mila sacó su teléfono celular.

—Llamaré a mis padres ahora —informó.

—Yo llamaré a Yakov —indicó Viktor.

—Bien —asintió Chris—, me encargo de Georgi entonces.

Con la agradable risa de Yuuri bebé de fondo, todos hicieron lo indicado.


	23. 23

**Al** primero al que le respondieron fue a Viktor, el platinado saludando efusivo al que durante años había sido su tutor privado y a quien quería como a un segundo padre.

—¿En qué problema te metiste ahora, Vitya? —riendo brevemente ante aquel apodo que Feltsman siempre había usado con él, Nikiforov aclaró su garganta.

—Me hieres, Yakov —fingió mal un tono lastimero—, yo que te llamaba para invitarte a mi boda...

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Yuuri dejó de reír ante la exclamación, del mismo modo en que Makkachin dejó de olfatearlo, los dos pares de ojos oscuros centrándose en el dueño de las plateadas hebras—, ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, TÚ...!

—¡Estás encantado con la buena nueva, lo sé! —se apresuró en cortar al mayor—, ¡te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección y la hora, no olvides llevar a Lilia también! ¡Ustedes dos serán nuestros testigos, gracias! —sin perder más tiempo, colgó y se dedicó a recuperar el aire perdido, sonriendo como todo un ganador.

Girando para mirar a Mila, notó que la pelirroja miraba con disgusto hacia la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—De viaje, ¿eh? —supuso.

—De nuevo —resopló la chica, mostrándole el teléfono con el breve mensaje escrito en un grupo de whatsapp exclusivo de la familia Babichev.

~•~

 **Mamá, papá, tengo algo qué contarles.**

 _ **Estamos en un avión ahora mismo, cariño, de camino a Alemania.**_

~•~

—Les aviso que debo contarles algo y apenas me informan de su nuevo viaje —Mila rodó los ojos—, ¿debería decirles o esperar a que regresen para informales de frente?

—¿Cuándo volverán?

—Un mes a mes y medio aproximadamente.

—Diles ya —enarcó las cejas Viktor—, ahora mismo.

La pelirroja asintió y empezó a teclear.

—No, Georgi —La voz de su mejor amigo incentivó a Viktor a acercarse al mismo, que hablaba con el que sería el testigo de Mila número dos—, no tienes que venir aquí... con que te presentes a tiempo en... No, no te estamos dejando de lado...

—Deja que venga —comandó Viktor en voz baja, ganándose una expresión de confusión del rubio—, alguien debe maquillar a Mila, ¿quién mejor que Georgi Popovich para la tarea? ¡Que venga!

Suspirando, Chris asintió.

—Pensándolo mejor, Georgi, sí sería bueno que te pasaras por aquí.


	24. 24

**Mila** gruñó, apagó su celular y lo arrojó sobre la cama, luego de sentarse sobre la misma con expresión frustrada.

Viktor y Chris compartieron una mirada mientras que Yuuri y Makkachin hacían lo propio.

—Se alegran —por poco escupió la pelirroja—, mamá escribió que siempre nos vio futuro mientras que papá quiere hablar con su yerno al volver de viaje —bufó—, nos mandan sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

— _¡Beo deoh! —_ chilló Yuuri cuando el total silencio lo fastidió—, _¡deoh! —_ enterró una mano en el pelaje del caniche y tiró del mismo, Makkachin no se inmutó—, _¡hya!_

Mila se dedicó a mirar largo y tendido a bebé Yuuri, sonriendo.

—Voy a ser la mejor madre que un niño pueda tener —declaró en voz alta, decidida.

—Y yo el mejor padre —dio un paso hacia adelante Viktor, contagiado por la solemnidad de la chica.

—Ustedes serán los mejores padres peor vestidos si no empiezan a arreglarse _ya_ —les avisó Chris—, ¡son las tres y media de la tarde!


	25. 25

**La** sala fue el destino de Christophe, Yuuri y Makkachin mientras Mila y Viktor lanzaban las compras del rubio sobre la cama, apartando lo destinado al bebé, la pelirroja se hizo con el vestido rosa, los accesorios de rosa y fue a encerrarse en el baño, avisando que tomaría una ducha rápida mientras que Viktor se desvestía allí mismo en su habitación para probarse la camisa negra manga larga y los pantalones a juego, seguro de tener los zapatos perfectos dentro de su armario, como siempre.

—¿Escuchas eso, Yuuri? —le preguntó Chris al bebé que intentaba alcanzar al caniche, ganándose una breve mirada curiosa de los ojos color tierra húmeda—, exacto, tranquilidad...

El sonido del agua cayendo se dejó oír por poco después y la pacífica atmósfera se vio reducida, haciendo sonreír a Chris, a Yuuri que solo imitaba al rubio y a Makkachin menear la cola porque el ambiente era feliz.

—Mira nada más lo que tengo aquí, Yuuri —declaró Christophe deslizando el llavero de cerdito fuera del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones—, ¿lo quieres?

La respuesta del bebé fue estirar los bracitos hacia la pieza de artesanía.

—Eso pensé —Chris balanceó al pequeño porcino frente a los ojos del que sería su ahijado, animado.


	26. 26

**Georgi** se presentó en el departamento de Viktor apenas dos minutos después de que Mila cerró la regadera, maletín en mano y con rostro serio.

Sin embargo, apenas y estaba saludando a Christophe cuando escuchó a Yuuri bebé y se abalanzó a hacerle mimos, toda su perfecta máscara de profesionalidad yéndose por el caño.

—Awwwwww —ante la oscura mirada curiosa, Georgi sonreía con los ojos brillantes—, qué bonito bebéeeeee —le ofreció un dedo al pequeño, que no dudó en atrapar con su manita rechoncha, balbuceando de paso—, bonitooooo.

—Más que bonito —Georgi elevó su mirada azulada, del mismo modo en que Chris movió la verdosa propia, hacia la persona dueña de aquella voz.

—Viktor —pronunció el recién llegado con asombro, las cejas bien enarcadas.

—Georgi —sonrió el platinado, extendiendo los brazos a los costados y avanzando un par de pasos—, me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Cómo me veo?

Chris observó al pelinegro mover la mirada entre su mejor amigo, el bebé y él mismo, con labios temblorosos y la mirada clara cristalizándose.

 _Oh no_ pensaron a la vez tardíamente rubio y platinado.

—¡Te ves asombroso! —se soltó a llorar Popovich, emocionado—, ¡absolutamente asombroso!,¡vas a casarte!, ¡con Mila!

Ante tal despliegue de sentimentalismo inesperado, Yuuri bebé se vio contagiado y empezó a lloriquear igual, siendo abrazado por el recién llegado y aferrándose a la camisa del mismo con toda la fuerza que sus manitas y la posición le permitieron.

—Ah —suspiró Viktor—, al menos a mi hijo le agrada Georgi...

—¿¡Tu hijo?! —chilló el mencionado.

Nikiforov sonrió mientras Giacometti se cubría el rostro con una mano.

Ups.


	27. 27

**Cómodo** sobre el regazo del recién llegado, Yuuri se dedicaba a mirar de derecha a izquierda, hacia platinado y rubio.

—De acuerdo —pronunció Georgi, lentamente—, recapitulemos—, miró en dirección de Viktor—, ayer, mientras volvías a casa, te encontraste a un bebé dentro de una caja en un callejón y lo trajiste a casa —el platinado asintió—, dentro de esa caja habían un par de pertenencias —desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño llavero, hecho a mano, que Christophe sostenía—, además de dos cartas... La primera en donde pide que cuiden a este bebé...

—Yuuri —aportó Nikiforov.

—Que cuiden a Yuuri como si fuese de tu sangre —se corrigió Popovich—, y... ¿tú solo lo has acatado?

—Básicamente —corroboró el platinado.

El pelinegro de mayor edad miró al que se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

— _Goa_ —balbuceó Yuuri.

Georgi desvió de inmediato la cabeza de regreso a su amigo de ojos azules.

—¿Y qué con Mila?

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo para que podamos adoptar a Yuuri —sonrió Viktor—, ella es la única mujer, además de mi madre, en la que confió lo suficientemente. Además de que siempre ha sido muy buena manteniéndome a raya y, siendo sincero —miró hacia los oscuros ojitos de su bebé—, voy a tener problemas para negarle nada a mi cerdito...

Obviando el tierno apodo, Georgi aclaró su garganta.

—¿Y tus padres qué han dicho al respecto?, ¿los de ella?

—Mis padres nos desean lo mejor —Viktor pegó un chillido al oír la voz de Mila a su espalda, abriendo grande los ojos tras voltear a verla, apartándose—, y él aún no les dice nada a los suyos.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja al no obtener respuesta inmediata y, riendo, extendió los brazos a los costados, de un modo mucho más elegante del que lo había hecho su futuro esposo.

—¿Ese silencio es porque me veo bien?

—Más que bien —asintió Viktor.

—Gracias, cariño —sonrió animada la chica—, tú también luces muy apuesto.

Nikiforov le guiñó un ojo mientras Giacometti silbaba por lo bajo y Georgi volvía a romper en llanto.

Yuuri pasó a brazos de Babicheva segundos más tarde.


	28. 28

**Yuuri** soltó ruiditos apreciativos hacia la chica de rojiza cabellera tan pronto como se encontró entre los brazos de la misma, agitando los bracitos y pegándose tanto como podía a la misma.

Chris y Georgi observaba la escena con ideas completamente distintas en mente: el rubio dando por sentado que, en definitiva, Yuuri no tenía un pelo de tonto; y Georgi convencido de que Mila sería una gran madre para aquel bebé, bastaba con ver lo cercanos que eran.

Viktor volvió entonces, con la caja entre las manos y su perro tras de él. Le entregó a Popovich el objeto de cartón y ladeó la cabeza cuando el pelinegro le dio vueltas entre sus manos, con ojo crítico.

—¿Georgi? —Mila fue quien preguntó, acercándose hasta hallarse junto a Viktor—, ¿qué se supone que haces?

—Me doy cuenta de que esta caja tiene marcas de dientes, para empezar —respondió el mencionado, señalando la evidencia con un dedo.

—Oh, eso —rio el platinado.

—Aquí tenemos al culpable —Christophe señaló hacia Makkachin, que, culpable, agachó las orejas.

—Ya veo —soltó una risita el pelinegro—, en ese caso está bien—, pasó a centrarse en Mila—, pero tú aún no estás lista.

Esa fue la señal de Mila para pasarle el bebé a Viktor.


	29. 29

**En** brazos de su futuro padre, Yuuri observó cómo el pelinegro de peinado gracioso, maleta en mano, arrastraba a la pelirroja bonita hacia la habitación. Después, giró a mirar al rubio, que aún tenía el llavero de cerdito en su poder. Yuuri estaba decidido a recuperarlo, por lo que gimoteó en busca de llamar su atención y se rebulló en brazos del hombre de cabello de juguete, queriendo que avanzara. Sus deseos se vieron concedidos sin mayor problema y Yuuri sostenía el llavero en su manita a los pocos segundos, agitándolo con ilusión.

~•~ 📦 ~•~

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en volver a salir? —preguntó Viktor a su mejor amigo, aburriéndose de solo pensar en la larga espera.

—Todo depende de lo fuerte que sea Mila —sonrió Chris—, ya sabes lo exigente que puede ser Georgi.

—No me lo recuerdes —se erizó Nikiforov, llevando una mano a sus cabellos—, de solo recordar que se pasó horas para hacerme una maldita trenza...

— _¡Hya! —_ el chillido que Yuuri soltó los sobresaltó, y Makkachin ladró—, _¡iah!_

—Eso va para ti, Viktor —Chris miró burlón hacia azul cielo—, a tu hijo no le agrada que maldigas.

Parpadeando, Nikiforov se echó a reír, mas dejó de hacerlo cuando Yuuri empezó a removerse, nada contento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —declaró Viktor, enarcando las cejas y elevando al bebé a la altura de su rostro—, papá no volverá a maldecir, ¿sí?

— _Ha_ —asintió Yuuri.

Chris no podía creerlo.

—Es demasiado listo, Viktor —aseguró.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes, Chris? —sonrió Viktor con suficiencia—, por supuesto que lo es. Es mi hijo.

Yuuri no demoró en demandar alimento. Y le fue concedido.


	30. 30

**Yuuri** acabó con el blanco líquido en un parpadeo.

—Cerdito —Viktor picoteó las mejillas de su hijo con afán—, Yuuri cerdito, cerdito, cerdito.~

—Ya déjalo en paz —indicó Chris—, acaba de comer y puede estar irritable, si continúas chinchándolo responderá mal.

—Chris —Viktor giró a mirar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa divertida—, si no lo molesto, ¿cómo sabrá que lo amo?

Christophe resopló.

—A veces olvido que esa es tu forma de demostrar preocupación.

Viktor le regaló una de esas particulares sonrisas bobas con forma de corazón y Yuuri, al notarlo, chilló para que se la dirigieran a él también.

— _Gagah —_ pronunció, decepcionado al no ver la sonrisa cuando el platinado volteó— _hm... ¡Gagah!_

—¿Qué sucede, cerdito? —preguntó Viktor—, ¿aún tienes hambre?

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri pataleó.

—Me parece que no es eso —comentó Chris.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Yuuri trató de alcanzar el rostro del platinado, para de algún modo ilustrar su deseo.

—¿Hm? —Viktor se inclinó—, ¿es a mí a quien quieres, Yuuri?

Yuuri insistió hasta que Viktor, sonriente, le permitió tocarlo e inmediatamente vio su sonrisa deformada por las cálidas manitas del bebé.

— _Ga... —_ se quejó Yuuri—, _ga... ahh... —_ frustrado, tiró del labio inferior ajeno e hizo puchero.

Viktor relamió sus labios y miró a Chris sin saber qué hacer.

—Bésalo —opinó el rubio, así que eso fue lo que Viktor hizo.

O lo habría hecho si Yuuri bebé no hubiera interpuesto sus manos, empujándolo hacia un lado.

—¡Chris! —lloriqueó Viktor—, ¡Yuuri no me deja besarlo!

—¿Y qué se supone que haga al respecto, Viktor? Tú serás su padre, no yo.

—¡Pero tú serás como su tío, ahora ayúdame!

Rodando los ojos, Chris se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra una de las mejillas de Yuuri, alejándose después.

—Ya está, lo besé por ti.

Viktor miró a Yuuri y Yuuri miró a Viktor.

— _¡Yia! —_ se soltó a reír de pronto el bebé—, _¡yiaaaah!_

Y Viktor llevó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Algo acababa de fisurarse ahí dentro.


	31. 31

**Mila** aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos quienes se encontraban en la sala, Makkachin incluido.

—Admiren —sonrió orgulloso Georgi, dando un paso al costado, dejando a la pelirroja a plena vista, en el vestido rosa que el rubio había comprado, una rosa adornando su cuello y otras más pequeñas en sus orejas, todo a juego con los zapatos de tacón, de solo tamaño cuatro.

Chris volteó a mirar a su mejor amigo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Viktor, temo decirte que me he enamorado de tu prometida.

Mila se echó a reír, los inexplicables nervios disipándose ante el comentario de Giacometti.

—Lo lamento mucho, Chris —indicó la fémina—, mi corazón le pertenece a Yuuri.

Riendo a su vez, Viktor miró al que pronto podría llamar su hijo en toda ley, y se alegró aún más cuando Yuuri lo observó con aquellos ojos oscuros brillando de alegría.

— _¡Gagah! —_ celebró Yuuri, satisfecho con la sonrisa de corazón que el platinado portaba y le dirigía a él—, _¡gagah!_

Viktor probó suerte, inclinándose a besar al bebé, pero fue rechazado por segunda vez.

Claro que Yuuri aceptó gustoso los mimos y besos de quien sería su mamá, lastimando aún más el corazón de Nikiforov.


	32. 32

**Con** el par de novios listos, y siendo las cuatro y media de la tarde, se abocaron a dejar impecable a Yuuri bebé, no pudiendo contra la tentación de probarle absolutamente todos los trajes que Chris le había comprado, con el dinero de Viktor.

El favorito, sin lugar a dudas, fue una especie de disfraz que incluía la mitad inferior del cuerpo de un perro blanco, unos bracitos a juego, una camisa celeste con capucha incluida y un gorrito blanco con orejas negras de perro igual.

La lluvia de flashes no se hizo esperar, ahora con un cuarto integrante y fue idea de Georgi que, solo por unos minutos, Yuuri posara junto a Makkachin.

El resultado fueron demasiadas fotos en muy pocos minutos. Además de un Yuuri incómodo y apunto de llorar.


	33. 33

**Viktor** no podía estar más satisfecho con la apariencia del bebé que pronto llevaría su apellido. Pese a no ser ropa formal en lo absoluto, Yuuri sonreía ampliamente, su pequeña boca sin absolutamente un solo diente dándole el toque final a todo el conjunto de ternurita que era aquel bebé de cabello como la noche sin estrellas y ojos como la tierra húmeda tras un día de lluvia.

El clima aquel día no era el mejor, pero sin duda tampoco el peor en lo que iba del año, lo cual se agradecía, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el apresurado y mal planeado evento que se llevaría a cabo en unas pocas horas.

Las cinco con quince minutos y Nikiforov le hacía mimos a Yuuri, quien balbuceaba en respuesta, solo dejándose hacer.

—Viktor —Mila se asomó a la habitación e ingresó con un vaso de refresco—, dile a tu amigo que deje de insistir sobre una fuga juntos, por favor.

—¿He sido rebajado a la categoría de "amigo"? —se lamentó Christophe y llevó una mano a su frente, tocándola con el reverso de su palma—, oh, el dolor...

Divertido, Viktor aceptó el vaso y enarcó una ceja hacia Chris.

—Ya deja de acosar a mi prometida, hombre, no quieres que se enoje.

—Cierto —sonrió Chris—, pero dado que tú no me dejas jugar con Yuuri, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

—¿Te hago una lista? —se burló Mila.

—Podrías sacar a Makkachin a pasear, para empezar —comentó Viktor.

Giacometti señaló los pies de la cama, en donde el caniche descansaba.

—Bueno, no ahora mismo —sonrió Nikiforov.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó Babicheva—, también quiero mimar a mi hijo.

Sonriendo, Viktor no se movió, y Chris se apresuró en salir de la habitación antes de que algo feo empezase.


	34. 34

**Se** detuvo en el pasillo, aguzando el oído para constatar que ninguna cachetada o gruñido de algún tipo se oyera, decepcionándose al solo oír el murmullo de una plática. Ah, no era divertido de ese modo.

Sin ganas de regresar sobre sus pasos para espiar a la feliz futura familia, Chris sacó su celular y mensajeó a su manager, preguntando qué novedades habían con respecto al contrato de modelaje del próximo mes. Sin esperar a por una respuesta, incluso cuando notó que el mensaje había sido leído, guardó el aparato y avanzó a la sala, encontrándose con Georgi sentado en el sofá.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

La mirada azulada del pelinegro se elevó a encontrar la verdosa del rubio.

—Revisar, ¿qué más?


	35. 35

**Georgi** alejó la caja antes de que Chris pudiese tomarle, interponiendo además su brazo libre entre el rubio y él mismo.

—Dame eso, Georgi —demandó Christophe, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo haré —aseguró el aludido—, en unos minutos.

—¿Por qué insistes? Todo el contenido ya lo sacamos, está vacía, ¿acaso no lo notas?

Mirándolo fijamente, Georgi negó con la cabeza.

Enarcando una ceja, Chris dejó de forcejear.

Seguro de que el rubio no haría nada, Georgi dejó la caja sobre sus piernas mientras Christophe tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Mira —le indicó el pelinegro—, aquí, justo en el medio, puede despegarse.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron mucho, estupefactos ante lo que el de ojos azules deslizó fuera de la caja.

—Eso... —empezó Chris con voz temblorosa.

—No es todo —le cortó Georgi, mostrándolo el reverso al menor—, eso no es ruso, ni tan siquiera cirílico.

—Tenemos que decirle a Viktor —empezó a ponerse de pie el rubio, solo para ser detenido por el moreno—, Georgi.

—¿Realmente serviría de algo?

—¿Qu–

—Su verdadera familia no vendrá por él, ¿no es así? Lo abandonaron... ¿Tú querrías una foto de ellos como recordatorio de que no te quisieron?

–Ellos podrían estar muertos ahora mismo... ¡Lo dejaron para que no sufriera el mismo destino!

—Yo no lo habría hecho. ¿Abandonar a mi bebé a la suerte de Dios sabrá quienes? Yuuri fue afortunado de caer en manos de Viktor, aún más que él decidiera hacerse cargo pero, ¿y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona? ¿Alguien que criaría a Yuuri como un esclavo?

Christophe presionó juntos los labios.

—Maldito seas, Georgi Popovich —siseó—, ojalá no estuvieras estudiando derecho.

—Te digo lo que pienso —se encogió de hombros Georgi—, si aún quieres mostrársela...

—¿Chicos? —el par de hombres giraron hacia Mila, quien cargaba entre sus brazos a Yuuri y detrás de ella estaba Viktor—, ¿sucede algo?

Christophe apreció la escena frente a sí, a su mejor amigo junto a una perfectamente buena mujer, los dos comprometidos a darle la mejor de las crianzas a aquel pequeño que ahora él y Georgi sabían, además de haber tenido unos padres, tuvo o tenía una hermana; observó el brillo en los ojos azules de Viktor, aquel brillo que ya no solo denotaba felicidad sino algo más.

Y lo decidió.

—Sin duda sucede algo —indicó, haciendo una seña a Georgi para que ocultara la foto, cosa que Popovich acató, deslizándola tras su espalda—, ¿acaso soy el único que se muere por algo dulce? ¡Helado o algo!

—Dulces —indicó Mila.

—Dulces suena bien —secundó Viktor.

—Ese es el espíritu —sonrió Chris—, entonces iré a comprarnos unas provisiones, volveré en unos minutos.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Georgi.

—Claro, vamos.

—Gracias —dijeron a una voz el pronto matrimonio.

 _—¡Iahs! —_ soltó Yuuri, observando a rubio y pelinegro abandonar el departamento.

—Oh —apenas se percató entonces Viktor—, dejamos la caja aquí.

—Tengo una idea —comentó de pronto Mila—, forrémosla y que Yuuri guarde sus tesoros en ella.

— _¡Hya! —_ chilló Yuuri, en acuerdo—, _¡Ia!_

Riendo, pelirroja y platinado volvieron a la habitación, la caja en manos de Viktor, Yuuri en las de Mila.


	36. 36

**Viktor** les abrió la puerta a su mejor amigo y a Georgi; que llegaron con las manos repletas de bolsas a reventar de dulces de todo tipo.

—Habían ofertas —explicó Chris—, imposible desaprovecharlas.

—Dulces para un par de semanas —agregó Georgi, alzando un poco más las bolsas plásticas que sujetaba—, ¿van a pasar aquí la luna de miel o en el apartamento de Mila?

—Aquí, sin lugar a dudas —aseguró el platinado—, es más grande y Yuuri ya está instalado.

—¿Trajeron caramelos de mora? —la voz de Mila les llegó desde la habitación y Chris dio una rápida ojeada al contenido que llevaba en su mano derecha, suspirando de alivio al constatar que sí era el caso.

—¡Dos bolsas completas! —respondió Giacometti del mismo modo, elevando la voz.

—¡Separo una sola para mí!

—¡Hecho! —dijo Viktor y metió mano en la bolsa que Georgi cargaba con su mano izquierda, hasta el fondo rebuscando sin ver; al final sacó un paquete de gomitas con forma de oso y recibió la bolsa de caramelos de mora—, ¡te los estoy llevando! —anunció, agradeció a rubio y a pelinegro y se dirigió de regreso a la habitación.

Chris aguardó hasta que el platinado hubo desaparecido de su vista para mirar a Georgi.

—Labios sellados —pronunció Popovich.

—Secreto guardado —asintió Giacometti.

Todo fuese por el bien de la nueva familia.


	37. 37

**A** solo treinta minutos de partir, Viktor por fin se decidió a llamar a sus padres, luego de haber constatado que Yakov había recibido las indicaciones y que asistiría, incluso cuando lo tendría encima suyo por días o semanas recordándole lo torpe que había sido por casarse tan joven.

Fue su padre quien le respondió, Viktor sintiendo la sonrisa a través del saludo que le dio y correspondiéndole de igual modo.

Charlaron unos minutos de asuntos banales relacionados a las empresas y se rieron por nada, hasta que el menor de los Nikiforov recordó el motivo de su llamada y lo soltó de golpe.

—Papá, me caso en menos de media hora.

El silencio fue la respuesta y la voz de su madre lo que oyó después.

— _¿Es una broma, cariño?_

—No, no es ninguna broma.

Silencio.

— _¿La conocemos?_

—Sí.

 _—¿La dejaste embarazada?_

—No.

 _—¿Estás seguro?_

—Sí, mamá, no está embarazada —miró de pies a cabeza a Mila—, ni un poco.

— _¿Estás seguro? —_ su padre otra vez al teléfono.

Viktor suspiró. Allí empezaban las diez preguntas.

—Sí, papá, lo estoy.

— _¿Muy seguro?_

Mientras Mila degustaba dos caramelos de mora al mismo tiempo, intercalando su mirada entre su pronto esposo, su del mismo modo casi hijo que era entretenido por Christophe, Georgi y Makkachin y su teléfono celular, Viktor repetía que estaba convencido una y otra vez.

La pelirroja contó diez antes de que Viktor pronunciara su nombre.

— _¿Mila Babicheva? —_ escucharon todos la voz de los padres de Viktor, el platinado habiendo puesto el altavoz.

—Yo, señor y señora Nikiforov —respondió Mila.

— _¡Estupendo! —_ soltaron a la vez de nuevo el matrimonio—, _¡Mila es una buena chica!_

Riendo, la aludida agitó una mano, sonrojándose levemente.

—¡También estoy aquí, mamá y papá! —declaró Chris, risueño—, ¡Georgi igual!

— _¡Christophe! —_ la madre de Viktor sonó encantada—, _¿Georgi también? Me sorprende de él._

—Fui el último en enterarme, señora —comentó el pelinegro—, pero también estoy aquí.

Yuuri, que había estado concentrado en el pedazo de manta celeste entre sus manos, alzó la cabeza y chilló, alarmándolos a todos.

— _¿Qué ha sido eso? —_ preguntó el padre de Viktor.

— _Sonó como a..._

 _—_ ¡El tiempo corre, mamá, papá! —Viktor se apresuró en despedirse—, los llamaré más tarde, ¡los amo!

— _¡Vikto, es—_ Yuuri soltó otro chillido y el que sería su padre colgó sin más.

Recibiendo todas las miradas, Yuuri sonrió y agitó la tela que empuñaba en su manita.

— _¡Gya! —_ se carcajeó—, _¡gua hyah!_

 _—_ Les encantará —aseguró Viktor con el doble de confianza—, estoy convencido de que lo hará.

—Bueno, mis padres no tardarán más de un par de horas en llegar a Alemania... Los llamaré mañana, quizá.

—Fantástico —Chris se dejó oír—, ¿qué les parece si salimos ya?

—Buena idea —dijeron Viktor, Georgi y Mila al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Ea! —_ gorgoteó Yuuri. Y Makkachin ladró.


	38. 38

**Yakov** fulminó a Viktor con la mirada tan pronto como lo vio llegar, acercándose a paso severo.

—¡Me alegra mucho que decidieran venir! —Por supuesto, Viktor ignoró completamente la desaprobación en el semblante del que fuese su tutor privado en antaño y lo abrazó con la típica efusión que lo caracterizaba—, ¡sobre todo tú, Lilia!

La mujer, esposa de Yakov y cuyo apellido de soltera era Barabnoskaya, ignoró las palabras del platinado, centrándose en la única mujer del grupo de jóvenes.

—Párate derecha —le ordenó a la pelirroja—, Mila Babicheva, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí, señora! —corroboró Mila, quieta como una estatua.

Lilia la repasó de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a los pies, rodeándola con ojo crítico. Se detuvo tras un exhaustivo examen y miró a su esposo y a Viktor.

—Su porte no es absolutamente desastroso, y la vestimenta es adecuada— Viktor sonrió—, puedes casarte con ella.

Pese a que Viktor se lanzó a rodear a la mujer con sus brazos del mismo modo en que había hecho con el marido de la misma, Mila continuó sintiéndose ofendida.

—Oigan, chicos... —Christophe se quedó muy quieto ante la mirada verdosa y fija de Lilia.

—Por favor, digan–— del mismo modo en que Georgi, que entraba al final y con Yuuri en los brazos, hizo.

La atención del matrimonio se centró de inmediato en el bebé entre los brazos del pelinegro de ojos azules.

Yuuri, extrañado por la falta de movimiento, ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer de rostro alargado y ojos claros que se posicionó frente a él.

—¿Quién es este niño? —inquirió Lilia.

A su lado, Yakov miró con el ceño fruncido hacia su ahijado.

Viktor abrió la boca para responder.

— _¡Usha! —_ mas fue Yuuri el que habló primero, parpadeando y extendiendo los brazos hacia Lilia—, _¡sha! ¡Ihya! —_ y mostrando su sonrisa desdentada.

Barabnoskaya se paró muy correcta y extendió del mismo modo sus brazos hacia el bebé.

—Dámelo —comandó a Popovich, que acató la orden sin dudar.

En brazos de Lilia, Yuuri rio más fuerte y miró al resto de presentes.

—Vitya —pronunció Feltsman, hacia Nikiforov.

—Se nos hace tarde —saltó a decir Giacometti, mirando la hora en su celular—, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Al Lilia no oponer queja alguna, Yakov le siguió la corriente, mirando cada tanto de reojo al crío en brazos de su mujer lo poco que duró la ceremonia.


	39. 39

**Un** par de solemnes firmas en el certificado de matrimonio después, ya para salir del edifico de Registro civil, las fotos a montones dieron inicio, absolutamente todos formando parte, incluido Yuuri bebé.

Fue apenas de camino al departamento de Viktor, el matrimonio de mayor edad incluido, que Yakov recordó la aún desconocida identidad del bebé, puesto que no habían hecho más que llamarlo "cerdito", y el bebé había echo caso. Viktor, sin embargo, se negó a decir nada hasta estar en casa, temiendo por la seguridad de todos si Yakov estallaba en plena autopista.

Yuuri había vuelto a brazos de Lilia y hacían una dupla tan extraña como interesante.

 _Lucen bizarramente bien juntos_ fue el pensamiento de más de uno.

Al volver al apartamento de Nikiforov, Mila de dispuso a ser una buena anfitriona y con ayuda de Viktor repartieron pequeños aperitivos completamente improvisados que, de uno u otro modo, contentaron al matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskaya.

Y Viktor se aseguró de que Yakov hubiese tragado bien su taza de café antes de pasar a explicar.

—Yakov, Lilia —indicó, alegre—, él es Yuuri —todos miraron a Yuuri, Makkachin incluido—, ¡y Mila y yo vamos a adoptarlo!

La pelirroja corrió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua mientras Lilia dejaba a Christophe y a Georgi ayudar a su marido de no ahogarse; mientras ella continuaba jugando con el bebé y Viktor consideraba que podía haber resultado mucho peor.


	40. 40

**Mila** regañó a su ahora esposo, indignada ante la falta de actuar del mismo mientras su mejor amigo y el de ella echaban aire como posesos al pobre Yakov; le entregó el vaso con agua y se disculpó profundamente por la falta de tacto de Viktor.

—Eres educada —Lilia llamó su atención, Yuuri entretenido con las manos de largos dedos de la mujer de ojos verdes—, y firme, tienes buenas cualidades.

—Le agradezco —sonrió suavemente Mila.

—¿Qué opinas del ballet, niña? —soltó de pronto.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió Mila ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Yo fui la _prima ballerina assoluta_ del ballet Bolshoi cuando joven —declaró Barabnoskaya—, me interesa enseñarle a tu hijo el arte de la danza, por eso, ¿qué opinas del ballet?

—Ahh... —Mila miró algo espantada hacia su esposo, Viktor limitándose a sonreír tontamente—, me... nos honraría el que nuestro hijo tome clases con usted, señora.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—El... El ballet es una de las expresiones de danza más refinadas —tragó saliva la pelirroja—, nunca he presenciado una presentación en vivo pero lo encuentro fascinante...

—Suficiente —la cortó Lilia y levantó a Yuuri, girándolo para que la mirara a los ojos—, ¿quieres aprender ballet, Yuuri Nikiforov?

Como toda respuesta, Yuuri rio.

—Le enseñaré —decidió la mujer, satisfecha con la reacción.

Oh, y Yakov ya estaba fuera de peligro. Solo levemente morado. Nada grave.


	41. 41

**Una** explicación a detalle le habría venido bien al matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskya, sobre todo al primero.

Claro que, para eso, primero había que dar por terminada la mini celebración post casamiento. Sin nada de bebidas alcoholicas, por supuesto. Quizá para otra ocasión. Y, claro estaba, Lilia debía empezar a agendar lo más pronto posible el horario de entrenamientos de su futuro discípulo. Ella no se tomaba a la ligera nada, menos aún algo tan importante como era el ejercicio.

Viktor no pudo evitar mirar con cierta lastima hacia su bebé, ni seis meses tenía y ya estaba condenado a pasar por un pequeño infierno, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara.

Yuuri se veía tan contento entre los brazos de la mujer que sería peor que un verdugo si las cosas no salían como ella quería. Oh, qué hermosa era la ignorancia.

Makkachin miraba por turnos a todos, meneando la cola y preguntándose a qué hora le tocaba comer a él.


	42. 42

**Yuuri** se adueñó de la caja que Viktor puso en manos de Yakov tan pronto como fue capaz de tocarla, aferrándose a ella con sus regordetas manitas, pero dejándola caer al no contar con la fuerza suficiente para cargar... nada que no pesara más que un llavero, de momento.

Chris la recogió y se la regresó a Yakov, quien se la cedió a su esposa porque Yuuri parecía empecinado en tocarla. Lilia terminó metiendo al bebé en el interior de la caja y Yuuri dejó de removerse, conforme.

—Vaya —Viktor sonrió, acercándose al sofá y acuclillándose frente al bebé—, te encontré justo así, Yuuri, hace menos de veinticuatro horas...

—Estabas algo ebrio —comentó Mila, dando unos pasos más cerca del sofá igual.

—Caminando solo —agregó Chris.

—Soltero —contribuyó Georgi, inclinándose juntos a Christophe hacia adelante.

—Y ahora... —dijo Viktor.

—Completamente sobrio —sonrió Babicheva.

—Rodeado de personas, en casa —indicó Giacometti.

—Casado —Feltsman agregó su granito de arena.

—Yuuri —Viktor se inclinó a pegar su frente contra la del bebé—, le has dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi vida en menos de un día.

Parpadeando repetidas veces, Yuuri balbuceó.

— _Ga... Gagah..._

Viktor sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado.

Los demás presentes mostraron mayor o menor grado de sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso, Viktor besó la nariz del bebé, o así habría sido de no ser porque Yuuri se movió y los labios del platinado acabaron sobre los del pequeño pelinegro.

Yuuri se echó a llorar en cuanto Viktor se alejó y Chris no tuvo mejor idea que deshacer el peinado alto de su mejor amigo, para que Yuuri cobrara venganza tirando de las platinadas hebras.

—Esa es una señal, Vitya —aseguró Yakov—, Yuuri quiere que te cortes el cabello.

—Solo estás celoso porque tú ya casi no tienes —para sorpresa de todos, fue Lilia quien hizo aquel comentario.

Chris apenas y pudo contener la risa, Mila tembló por el esfuerzo y Georgi se mordió la lengua con fuerza, llegando incluso a derramar una lagrimita a causa del dolor.

Viktor solo podía concentrarse en el dolor en su cabeza y en lo adorable que se veía Yuuri aún siendo tan cruel.


	43. 43

**La** caja fue devuelta al armario de Viktor aún cuando Yuuri protestó, quejándose con agudos chillidos y no se calmó hasta que volvió a brazos de Lilia.

Mila ya podía imaginarse a su hijo, un poco más crecido, tal vez tres o cuatro años, moviéndose con gracia al son de El lago de los cisnes o cualquier pieza clásica que a Lilia le pareciese bien.

La chica, de pronto, se detuvo a pensar _realmente_ lo que significaba todo aquello. Acababa de casarse con un amigo al que nunca podría amar como a un hombre, solo porque el mismo se lo había pedido, para adoptar juntos (y criar, por supuesto) a un bebé que él había encontrado horas atrás. Mila pensó en que, si no hubiera invitado a Viktor a su casa a beber y, por lo tanto, si no hubieran dejado a Georgi aquella tarde, entonces en ese momento nada de eso estaría pasando. Ella no estaría de pie con una bandeja medio llena de pequeños panes dulces, usando un vestido precioso con accesorios a juego de rosa y unos tacones terriblemente cómodos; Viktor no estaría riendo (o lo más probable era que sí pero ni por asomo por una razón similar) todo vestido de negro con la larga cabellera algo desarreglada producto del abuso que había recibido junto a Chris, que usaba aquella camisa amarilla de manga larga y pantalones azul marino, además de traer puestas las lentillas incoloras para no tener que cargar con sus gafas redondas, y a Georgi, con su siempre peinado de copete impecable, una camisa blanca y pantalones celestes, sumado al accesorio de reloj plateado. Del mismo modo no tendrían a Yakov Feltsman, el reconocido socio y amigo entrañable de padre y madre de Viktor, quien además tenía entendido había formado parte fundamental de la crianza del menor de los Nikiforov, conociéndolo desde pequeño; ni a Lilia Barabnoskaya, esposa de Feltsman además de ex prima ballerina del ballet Bolshoi como ella misma había declarado (y dato del que Mila era totalmente ignorante hasta hacia escasos minutos). Y Yuuri... Mila abrió grande los ojos, fijándolos en el bebé de cabello color tinta y mirada color roble, el mismo que hacia ruiditos de contento, rodeado por el matrimonio antes mencionado y Makkachin, el caniche que no dejaba de agitar la peluda cola. Yuuri era el más importante en aquella sala; de no encontrarse allí en aquel momento quizá... quizá continuaría solo en el oscuro y sucio callejón, quizá alguna otra persona lo habría encontrado ya y tenía pensado cuidar de él, justo como Viktor, o por el contrario planeaba venderlo a alguna red de tráfico de bebés...

— _¡Bahba! —_ Mila sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente al oír el chillido de Yuuri y, sonriente, se acercó a su hijo, ofreciendo comida al resto de invitados y a su esposo, incluso dejando a Makkachin atrapar uno de los panes tras consultarlo con Viktor.

Ya de nada servía pensar en el hubiera.

El ahora era perfecto tal cual estaba.


	44. 44

**Georgi** fue el primero en anunciar su retirada, despidiéndose y prometiendo volver en un par de días con un regalo para el nuevo matrimonio y otro para su nuevo sobrino. Incluso cuando la relación que compartía con Viktor y Mila no era _así_ de estrecha, platinado y pelirroja se sintieron profundamente conmovidos por las palabras del moreno. Yuuri demostró su contento palmeando el rostro del pelinegro de mayor edad cuando el mismo lo tomó en brazos para poder despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Le siguieron el matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskaya, Lilia claramente inconforme con tener que abandonar el apartamento y por sobre todo al bebé de oscuro cabello y hermosos ojos del color de la tierra húmeda. Claro que nadie hizo comentarios burlones al respecto, no cuando se trataba de Lilia.

—Yakov te hará llegar el horario con el que empezaremos a trabajar en cuanto Yuuri Nikiforov cumpla los tres años —anunció severa la mujer—, yo personalmente vendré a inspeccionar su alimentación al menos tres veces al mes a partir de la próxima semana —Mila asintió obediente, sonriendo en su fuero interno porque por más duras que fuesen las palabras de Barabnoskaya, el brillo en sus ojos verdes la delataba—, es todo se momento.

—Les agradecemos infinitamente por haber venido —Viktor palmeó la espalda de Yakov tras abrazarlo mientras que Lilia se vio sorprendida por el contacto de Mila del mismo modo, sin la parte de la palmada. Yuuri les dijo hasta pronto con balbuceos y dejando que su mano fuese agitada por cortesía de la pelirroja.

—Okey —Chris llamó la atención del reciente matrimonio—, ¿quieren que me vaya también para que pueden _divertirse_ o vemos unas películas?

Compartiendo una mirada, Viktor y Mila sonrieron.

—Puedes irte —aseguraron a coro.

Giacometti abrió grande los ojos.

—¡Es una broma! —se soltaron a reír Nikiforov y Babicheva, su hijo uniéndoseles casi al instante.


	45. 45

**Se** desparramaron en el sofá azul, Viktor a la derecha, Chris a la izquierda y Mila en el medio con Yuuri sobre sus piernas, conectaron Netflix a la pantalla del televisor y colocaron la primera película animada que apareció.

Yuuri se agitó, chillando emocionado cuando vio al primer cabello aparecer en pantalla.

—Eso me recuerda —Viktor volteó a mirar a su esposa y jugueteó con las manirás de su hijo—, hasta el momento Chris y yo hemos descubierto tres datos curiosos acerca del cerdito.

—No lo llames cerdito, Viktor —lo reprendió Mila—, se le hará costumbre.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Viktor extrañado—, cerdito —llamó y Yuuri elevó su cabecita para mirarlo—, cerdito —repitió y el bebé movió la cabeza antes de reír cuando Viktor sonrió con aquella sonrisa de corazón.

—A Mila le preocupa que Yuuri pueda tener problemas cuando entre en la escuela por el apodo, Viktor —explicó Chris.

—Oh —Viktor parpadeó—, pero si Yuuri va a recibir educación en casa.

—¡Viktor! —renegó Mila.

—¡No voy a permitir que me roben a mi bebé! —chilló Nikiforov—, ¡sí va a la escuela conocerá a niños y niñas de los que podría enamorarse! ¡Me niego!

—¿¡Qué edad tienes, Nikiforov!?

—¡Veintiún años físicos y siete mentales, Nikiforova!

Mila abrió mucho los ojos y Viktor sonrió triunfante.

—Así que Yuuri estudiará aquí con nosotros.

Chris ladeó la cabeza hacia Mila y pasó una mano frente a sus ojos azules. Yuuri parpadeó hacia su madre, que estaba muy quieta y sonrojada.

—Uh, Viktor —lo avisó Christophe—, creo que tu esposa necesita un vaso con agua.

Viktor parpadeó y miró atentamente a la pelirroja.

—Oh —empezó a ponerse de pie—, claro.


	46. 46

**Christophe** se rio un rato del monumental regaño que Mila le dio a su esposo en cuanto se hubo recuperado, principalmente porque Yuuri, todavía sobre las piernas de la chica, balbuceaba muy airado del mismo modo, dejando solo a Viktor porque Chris, por muy mejor amigo que fuera, no se inmiscuiría en problemas de recién casados. En su lugar, miró hacia otro lado, ignorando como todo un profesional las súplicas en la mirada zafiro de Nikiforov y concentrándose en la pantalla de su celular en su lugar.

Abriendo, mucho los ojos, Giacometti soltó una exclamación de puro asombro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Viktor saltó al instante, feliz de tener una excusa para interrumpir a su esposa. La pelirroja frunció el ceño mas volteó de igual modo hacia el rubio de ojos verdes.

Aún sin poder creerlo, Chris miró a Viktor, a Mila y luego a Yuuri, este último ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué... qué número ves ahí? —quiso corroborar el rubio, extendiendo su teléfono hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Eh? —Mila inclinó la cabeza hacia el aparato, leyó y —, ¿¡Eh!?

—¿Qué dice, qué dice? —Viktor se pegó a la chica y leyó del mismo modo—. ¡Wow!

Yuuri no comprendía qué pasaba, así que miró a Makkachin mientras los adultos conversaban.

—¿¡Por una sola fotografía!?

—¡Pero ahí pone que tiene que ser desnudo!

—¡Por esa cantidad me acuesto con el fotógrafo!

—¡Chris! —Mila siseó, cubriendo las orejas de su bebé—, ¡respeto!

—¡Viktor también lo haría! —acusó el rubio con los ojos brillantes.

—No soy así de fácil —se cruzó de brazos el platinado.

Christophe enarcó una ceja.

—¿Una cita a por helado primero?

—Como mínimo —asintió Nikiforov.

—¡Ustedes dos son de lo peor! —bramó Babicheva.

Yuuri chilló al no estar enterándose de nada, inconforme.

~*~ • ~*~

 _Están de broma, descuiden. XDD El par de mejores amigos tienen dignidad. ;)_


	47. 47

**Casi** las doce de la noche cuando Chris por fin abandonó el departamento de su mejor amigo, despidiéndose de la pareja y dando un suave besito en la cabeza del durmiente bebé. Yuuri había caído horas atrás, por cuenta propia tras tomarse una buena cantidad de leche que Mila había preparado y en brazos de su padre.

Una vez a solas con el pequeño desastre en la sala, Makkachin dormitando a los pies de la cama en la alcoba y muertos de cansancio, Viktor y Mila casi arrastraron los pies a hasta la habitación, el platinado le prestó uno de los polos de su pijama a su esposa, el cual le llegaba poco más abajo de los muslos para luego pasarle al bebé con sumo cuidado y cambiarse también.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que no podré dormir desnudo nunca más —comentó con naturalidad, unos pantalones holgados grises en reemplazo de los elegantes y ajustados color negro, descalzo y nada de la cintura para arriba.

—Tampoco yo —encogió los hombros Mila.

Viktor enarcó las cejas hacia la chica y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Minutos más tarde, bajo las sábanas y con Yuuri bebé entre ellos, se susurraron las buenas noches y cerraron los ojos.

El primer día del resto de sus vidas acababa de comenzar.

~*~ • ~*~

 _La frase final hace referencia a que ya era domingo cuando los recién casados cayeron dormidos. ;)_


	48. 48

**Georgi** cumplió con su palabra y se presentó a la mañana siguiente con un par de regalos en las manos, solo para ser enviado a comprar pañales, talco, cremas y demás.

En cuanto volvió, Mila se disculpó con él, así como lo hizo Viktor tras finalizar la llamada que estaba teniendo.

La pareja de recién casados le explicó que esa misma tarde Yuuri pasaría a ser hijo de ambos, y a saber cómo rayos la noticia había volado, haciéndose del mismo modo conocido que se habían casado y ninguno había dejado de recibir llamadas desde las seis de la mañana.

Eran cerca de las once y la tensión les estaba pesando.

—He llamado a mis padres para pedirles que no dijeran nada, pero ya era tarde —Mila suspiró—, me dijeron de lo más contentos que tengo todo lo necesario para ser una madre ejemplar y todo un cuento —chasqueó la lengua—, ¡ni siquiera me preguntaron cómo era posible que hubiese ocultado un embarazo en la universidad! —la pelirroja frunció los labios—, les dije que no era mío y me alabaron aún más por tener tan gran corazón y aceptar a un hombre al que habían abandonado...

—Eso fue ofensivo, por cierto —Viktor interrumpió—, Mila tenía el teléfono en altavoz y yo traté de explicarles lo que pasó pero su madre saltó a decirme que más valía que cuidara bien de su hija o me las vería con ella y su padre inició una especie de discurso sobre el valor de la mujer...

—Así que cambié de tema y colgué tan pronto como pude —finalizó la fémina—, ya les contaremos cuando regresen, de pasó conocen a su nieto —encogió los hombros.

—Eso me recuerda —habló por fin Georgi—, ¿dónde está Yuuri?

—Durmiendo —suspiró al unísono el matrimonio.

—Se despertó cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, poniéndose a llorar —indicó Viktor.

—Fue por él que nos despertamos —agregó Mila—, apenas lo estaba calmando mientras Viktor ponía caras raras al hablar cuando mi celular también comenzó a vibrar.

—Mila no podía concentrarse en Yuuri y Yuuri lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

—Así que apagaron sus teléfonos —supuso Georgi.

Viktor y Mila se crisparon.

¿¡Cómo no habían pensado en eso?!

—Exacto —asintieron, disimulando.

Georgi señaló el teléfono del platinado.

—¿En qué momento volviste a encenderlo?

—Hace unos minutos —indicó Nikiforov—, llamé a mis padres, quería saber cómo estaban manejando la noticia en la empresa.

Georgi asintió.

—Dijo que habían algunas personas llorando por los corredores.

—No te rías, Viktor —Mila no consiguió reprimir la diversión en su voz—, es algo serio.

—No sonrías, entonces.

Mila puso su mejor cara de póker y Viktor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por imitarla, solo para echarse a reír al segundo siguiente.

Negando con la cabeza, Georgi se escabulló para ver al bebé.


	49. 49

**No** debió sorprenderle encontrarse con la mascota de Viktor velando el sueño de Yuuri, pero que el bebé se encontrara recostado específicamente sobre el lomo del can, y el mismo lo rodeara protectoramente con su cuerpo como si de un cachorro de su misma se tratase, sí que lo tomó desprevenido.

Acercándose sin hacer ruido, Georgi se acuclilló frente a la cama, Makkachin mirándolo fijamente en todo momento y meneando la cola con suavidad en el momento en que el ruso pelinegro acarició los igual de oscuros cabellos ajenos.

—Si se despierta por tu culpa, la pasarás mal.

Un nada agradable escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, la voz de Mila demasiado cerca y la mirada fija del esposo de la misma clavada en su nuca.

Tragando saliva, Georgi alejó lentamente su mano y se puso de pie, girando sobre sus talones para encarar al reciente matrimonio.

—Veo que terminaron de divertirse —declaró, con tranquilidad.

—Viktor no puede ser serio —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Claro que puedo —protestó el platinado y al instante borró toda expresión de su rostro. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni treinta segundos y ya estaba frunciendo el ceño, tratando de camuflar sus ganas de carcajearse.

—Ahí lo tienes —Mila rodó los ojos—, ¿quieres ayudarnos, Georgi?

–¿Qué tienen en mente? —inquirió Popovich, curioso.

Nikiforova Babicheva le hizo una señal a su esposo y Viktor fue a sacar la caja de dentro de su armario, entregándosela a su cónyuge después.

—Vamos a forrarla —sonrió la chica.

—Yuuri ayuda y puedes ayudarnos a escoger el papel que usaremos —agregó Viktor—, no terminamos por ponernos de acuerdo.

Georgi asintió sin hacerse problemas, pensando que sería una tarea sencilla.

No contaba con que el reciente par de esposos no gustaba de ceder en sus respectivas posturas y sabían defender sus puntos de vista.

Si Yuuri no hubiera despertado por el escándalo, Georgi habría salido huyendo.

Al final, el bebé mando de paseo a los colores verde y morado que eran las propuestas de sus padres, arrugando el tuvo enrollado de papel azul y ni siquiera dándole una segunda mirada a ninguno de los restantes.

Yuuri era un bebé tajante.


	50. 50

**Mila** forró el cartón mientras Georgi cortaba y le pasaba la cinta adhesiva, Viktor sentado en una silla con cinta de embalaje cubriendo su boca y su hijo en su regazo, balbuceando cosas a las que el platinado no puso una sola pizca de atención.

La pelirroja presentó la caja, perfectamente lisa ahora con el papel lustre cubriendo color marrón y la sensación tosca siendo parte del pasado, ante su esposo e hijo.

—Yuuri —le habló Mila a su bebé—, de ahora en más aquí se guardará todo lo que ames.

Yuuri parpadeó repetidas veces y rio, Viktor sonrió de oreja a oreja, solo para gemir al darse cuenta de que la cinta no se lo permitía.

Georgi suspiró.

Y Mila arrancó de tajo la cinta de los labios de su esposo, haciéndolo gritar.


	51. 51

**Yuuri** fue registrado como hijo del matrimonio Nikiforov-Babicheva horas más tarde, Chris junto a Georgi y nadie más aparte de ellos cinco y el notario. Yakov y Lilia habían tenido que viajar aquella misma mañana por cuestiones laborales y los padres de Viktor ni siquiera sabían.

Para celebrar, decidieron ir a un restaurante a almorzar y después al parque, en donde, a saber bien porqué, todos se pusieron algo melancólicos y empezaron a narrar anécdotas graciosas que, pese a no tener tanto tiempo de pasadas, en aquel momento se sintieron como épocas lejanas que nunca más regresarían.

Yuuri se puso a llorar, afectado por el bajón en el humor general y Mila no fue capaz de tranquilizarlo, tampoco Chris ni Georgi. Viktor regresó en aquel momento cargando latas de refresco para todos y calmó a Yuuri tras tomarlo en brazos y sonreírle con amor, el bebé pasando de berrear a reír por la tan particular habilidad de su oficialmente padre. Viktor incluso se soltó el cabello para que Yuuri jugara a gusto, no obstante, Yuuri se limitó a obsérvalo cayendo sobre él, sin jalarlo.

Ya nunca más lo hizo.


	52. 52

**De** regreso en casa, Makkachin se dio un festín con las sobras del almuerzo, muy satisfecho de romper por aquel día con la exclusividad de la comida para perro.

En la sala, no les dio tiempo de encender el televisor porque Chris abrió la boca con respecto a aquel contrato cuya jugosa suma sería suya a cambio de posar como Dios, su santa madre y los médicos lo habían traído al mundo.

Georgi fue informado a detalle al respecto y admitió que solo tal vez él sí lo haría, porque para sincerarse estaban los amigos. Mila aseguró que ella no lo haría por la cantidad de dinero que fuera y Viktor prefirió reservar su opinión al respecto, Yuuri mirando a cada uno de los rusos conforme fueron tomando la palabra.

—¿Qué hay de ti, cerdito? —Christophe preguntó al bebé por simple juego—, ¿aceptarías que te fotografiaran desnudo a cambio de mucho dinero?

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza, miró a su madre, a su padre, a sus tíos por turnos y frunció el ceño.

— _¡Io! —_ chilló—, _¡buo! —_ y sacudió los brazos.

—No lo haría —sonrieron Mila y Viktor, orgullosos.

Makkachin ladró, apareciendo por una esquina del sofá. Él tampoco lo haría.


	53. 53

**Las** anécdotas volvieron, Yuuri fue alimentado por Georgi solo para volver a los brazos de su padre para que el mismo lo hiciera eructar y luego le cantó para que se durmiera.

Una vez el bebé cerró los ojos, Georgi se mostró curioso con respecto a aquella nana desconocida.

—Oh, vino con Yuuri —informó Viktor—, en una de las cartas. Busqué y según Google es una canción de cuna japonesa —Chris se tensó al instante.

—No me habías dicho nada al respecto, Viktor —enarcó las cejas Mila—, además, ¿qué es eso de "mi"? Nuestro, Nikiforov.

—Olvidé comentártelo —se excusó el mayor con naturalidad—, y bueno, nuestro.

Mila asintió mientras Chris le lanzaba una mirada cargada de significado a Georgi.

Popovich negó con la cabeza.

No.

No podían decírselo.


	54. 54

**La** tarde llegó a su fin mucho antes de que cualquiera de los amigos se diese apenas cuenta. Lleno de pereza, Christophe se puso de pie, se estiró, se despidió y prometió pasar a visitar a la feliz nueva familia en unos días, en cuanto se desocupara con los deberes de la universidad y Georgi pactó de igual modo. Se despidieron de la pareja y del ya despierto bebé y partieron cada uno a su hogar, charlando de paso hasta que sus caminos se bifurcaron y se dijeron hasta luego.

Yuuri, con renovadas energías, estaba decidido a jugar con Makkachin, terminando de aquel modo solo sobre el sofá con el perro a su lado, olfateándolo con la mejor de las disposiciones. Mientras, sus padres deliberaban en la cocina.

—¿Y qué haremos al respecto?

—¿Llevarlo a Japón en las vacaciones?

—Esa, de hecho, es una muy buena idea —observó la chica—, ¿le conseguimos un tutor que le enseñe el idioma?

—¿Por qué? —Viktor frunció el ceño—, es nuestro hijo, en Rusia hablamos ruso, no japonés.

—Es su herencia legítima, Viktor —Mila se mordió el labio inferior brevemente—, considero que deberíamos mantenerla lo más vigente posible.

El platinado chasqueó la lengua.

—Viktor —insistió Mila—, si no estuvieras de acuerdo te habrías desecho de todo rastro de su hogar, me refiero a ese llavero y a la manta.

—Eso es distinto —Viktor hizo una mueca—, es lo que sus padres le dejaron.

—Y ellos eran japoneses.

—No ambos. Si estaba aquí, es porque nació en Rusia, ¿no? Entonces es mitad ruso.

—Nada nos asegura eso, y así fuese solo el cincuenta por ciento sigue teniendo mucho peso —resopló la pelirroja—, creo firmemente que debe aprender japonés.

—Entonces quieres decirle que no somos sus verdaderos padres en cuanto aprenda a hablar, debo suponer.

—Me parece que no tardará mucho en deducirlo por su cuenta. Es demasiado listo.

—Mila —Viktor la miró con seriedad—, mi padre tiene el cabello rubio color heno y los ojos grises mientras que mi madre lo tiene castaño y sus ojos son verdes —enarcó una ceja—, me niego a decirle a mi hijo que no compartimos lazos de sangre.

—Tú eres idéntico a tu abuelo en apariencia, Viktor —Mila suspiró—, pero ninguno en tu familia ni en la mía tiene los ojos cafés... y, al menos, tampoco el cabello negro de mi lado. Hasta donde sé.

—Eso no importa —Viktor se puso de pie—, Yuuri es nuestro. Padres son quienes crían, no quienes engendran.

Mila permaneció callada, y asintió.

—Gracias —dijo Viktor.

—No saldrá de mi boca —habló Mila—, mas si Yuuri lo pregunta, no pienso mentirle.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Viktor—, no lo hará.

Él se encargaría de ello, como que se llamaba Viktor Nikiforov.


	55. 55

**Makkachin** se vio relegado a bajar del sofá en cuanto Viktor se acercó a tomar asiento, tomando a Yuuri entre sus brazos, sopló sobre su carita y sonrió enternecido con los balbuceos y las risitas que aquello provocaba en el bebé, en _su_ bebé.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había surgido aquel instinto protector, pero para el caso daba lo mismo. Mientras él estuviera presente, a su hijo nadie le haría daño alguno.

Mila apareció poco después y se unió a la diversión, de lo más sonriente.


	56. 56

**Habían** olvidado guardar la caja forrada, y Viktor le entregó a Yuuri a Mila, avisó que saldría un momento y minutos más tarde estaba de regreso con un par de copias del reciente acta de nacimiento perteneciente a Yuuri. Asombrada, Mila no se negó a a firmar con tinta azul por el reverso del papel fotocopiado luego de que Viktor escribiera unas palabras con letra veloz y aún así perfectamente legible, pese a que el mensaje le pareció una confesión en toda la regla.

—Espera —Viktor tronó los dedos y salió corriendo, volviendo al trote con un una caja rectangular bastante delgada. Viktor tomó la manita derecha de Yuuri, la presionó contra la plancha entintada y luego repitió la acción sobre el reverso de la copia del acta, haciendo lo mismo con su dedo corazón, en donde llevaba el aro matrimonial. Mila lo miró durante un largo minuto antes de imitar su acción.

Los tres juntos se lavaron bien las zonas entintadas después.

El acta fue lo primero que Mila depositó en el interior de la caja forrada con papel azul de Yuuri, doblada en dos.


	57. 57

**Mila** no tenía clases los lunes aquel semestre, así que aprovechó para buscar una niñera que viviera cerca y pudiera hacerse cargo de Yuuri los martes, jueves y viernes por la mañana, que era cuando ni Viktor ni ella podrían estar en casa para velar por el menor.

Lo habían hablado y decidido que Mila se mudaría, dividiendo así los gastos aún cuando Viktor había dicho que él se encargaría solo. Mila jamás se permitiría ser una sanguijuela, antes muerta que mantenida. Y lo decía en todo el sentido literal. Desde los quince que trabajaba, para sus padres, pero trabajaba. Se ganaba el dinero a base de sudor. ¿Que se la iba a llevar fácil por ser la hijita de papi? ¡Já! Todo lo contrario. Mila recordaba a la perfección la malvenida su primer día laboral.

La encargada en jefe le dio las pautas a seguir y la avisó de lo estrictos que eran con sus tiempos de entrega, mirándola de arriba abajo, la mandó a empezar sin esperar un segundo más.

Si bien en aquel momento la pelirroja formaba parte del grupo selecto para la organización de eventos de caridad y fiestas de gala exclusivas, empezó desde lo más bajo, como cualquier otro, en un almacén. Cargando cajas de un lado al otro y movilizándose entre estantes y más estantes de material para los eventos, desde las planchas de plataforma básicas que se colocaban sobre las piscinas y las personas caminaran sobre ellas, hasta salvavidas con forma de piña para alguna celebración en un yate de lujo.

Se adaptó mucho más aprisa de lo cualquiera habría pensado. Hizo amigos y empezó a divertirse. Incluso llegó a pasar horas extra sin remuneración por la simple tranquilidad que aquel lugar le otorgaba. Y de un momento al otro la arrancaban de su zona de confort con un ascenso que bien merecía mas no deseaba ni había pedido. Y después fue todo el camino hasta la cima, en donde se mantenía. Mila había escalado a base de esfuerzo, buen humor y en más de una ocasión habilidad de convencimiento y pensamiento rápido.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en la cama de su esposo con el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja a base de presionarlo con ayuda de su hombro, porque Yuuri se negaba a dejar en paz las manos de su madre de rojiza cabellera y hacia pucheros cada que ella dejaba de mimarlo.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas.

Mila suspiró y le dio las gracias a la chica número trece por su tiempo.

La pelirroja se tomó unos minutos antes de llamar a la candidata número catorce, colocó su teléfono sobre las mantas y se inclinó a rozar su nariz con la de su bebé, Yuuri riendo con fuerza ante aquello.

La risa de Yuuri le encantaba a Mila, apenas tenía un par de días escuchándola y ya era su sonido favorito.

—Cerdito —usó el apodo que le había otorgado Viktor y el bebé rio aún más. Se notaba que le gustaba—, pequeño, pequeño cerdito bebé.

Mila tomó de regreso su teléfono y marcó el siguiente número en el listado, sonriendo al hablar cuando le contestaron, solicitando hablar con la encargada.

—Yo soy el encargado —Mila enarcó las cejas ante la voz profunda y dudó—, ¿le hace falta un niñero?

—Sí —confirmó Mila y preguntó si estaba disponible las fechas específicas. Los ojos se le iluminaron al recibir una contestación afirmativa—, pero, se trata de un bebé de apenas tres meses.

—No hay ningún problema, señorita.

—Señora —tuvo que corregirlo con pesadez Mila—, ¿te importaría pasar por una entrevista previa con mi esposo y conmigo?

—En lo absoluto.

—Gracias. Déjame te dicto la dirección, ¿tienes lápiz y papel a la mano?

Yuuri observaba a su madre con ojitos oscuros llenos de curiosidad, olvidándose de ella cuando Makkachin se subió a la cama.


	58. 58

El llavero de cerdito descansaba en la mano de Yuuri bebé cuando Viktor volvió de la universidad.

El platinado parpadeó repetidas veces al ver a Mila de pie en la cocina, la chica lo saludó, le avisó que la comida ya casi estaba, que Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación junto a Makkachin y que ya tenía a un niñero con el cual podían entrevistarse al día siguiente.

—¿Viktor? —Mila se preocupó al no obtener reacción de su esposo—, ¿está todo bien?

Nikiforov se limitó a asentir, acercándose para abrazarla.

—Todo está más que bien.

Viktor sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su hijo plácidamente dormido junto a su caniche.

Y, por primera vez, hizo uso de una palabra en japonés.

— _Estoy en casa_ , Yuuri, Makkachin.

~*~ • ~*~

Aunque está de más el decirlo, la palabra es: _Tadaima._

 _Gracias por leer.~_


	59. 59

**Viktor** había querido salir a hacer las compras para Yuuri luego del almuerzo, pero Mila había negado e impuesto preparar una lista con todo lo indispensable primero para asegurarse de no olvidar nada y tampoco derrochar dinero a lo loco.

—Sé de qué pie cogeas, Nikiforov —lo chinchó la chica—, a partir de hora nada de caprichos hasta fin de mes.

Abriendo mucho la boca, Viktor miró con ojos de cachorro a Mila y luego a su hijo.

—Yuuri —gimoteó el platinado—, mamá es cruel...

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza y después negó con la misma.

—Ese es mi hijo —sonrió Mila y miró con burla hacia su esposo—, dos contra uno, qué pena.

Viktor formó un puchero.

Tenía que enseñarle a Yuuri a darle la razón.


	60. 60

**El** platinado propuso un centenar de cosas muy necesarias en cuanto a su criterio y totalmente inútiles desde el punto de vista de Mila. Con Yuuri sobre el regazo de su padre, el llavero de cerdito en una mano del bebé y la otra sujeta al dedo índice izquierdo del platinado, Yuuri daba tirones ocasionales a la falange de su, legalmente, progenitor, lo que Viktor tomaba como una señal para insistir con respecto a tal o cual objeto, pese a que Yuuri ni siquiera tenía idea de qué podía tratarse y tironeaba por simple e inocente gusto y curiosidad.

Para la cena, la lista estaba conformada por una docena de elementos.

—Voy a llamar a mi nana para preguntarle qué más podríamos necesitar —indicó Mila.

—Okey —asintió Viktor—, yo les daré la noticia a mis padres de que ya son abuelos.

Cargando a Yuuri con un solo brazo, el platinado hizo su camino hacia la habitación, con Makkachin tras de él dando uno que otro saltito y meneando la cola.

 _~*~ • ~*~_

 _BlAn no tiene NI IDEA de qué necesita un bebé, así que me disculpo por la falta de precisión. :"D_


	61. 61

**Mila** se erizó al oír un grito proveniente de Yuuri, se despidió de la mujer que la había criado, prometiendo que la llamaría al día siguiente y echó a correr a la habitación.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que solo se debía a que Viktor llenaba el rostro del bebé de besitos que al pequeño no parecían gustarle, porque se removía y gimoteaba, pero Viktor sencillamente no paraba.

—Eso significa que lo tomaron bien —supuso la pelirroja.

—¡Más que bien! —le sonrió Viktor—, se mueren por conocerlo —rio—, vendrán este domingo, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Recibir a los padres de mi esposo cuando ni siquiera me he mudado a vivir con él como es debido? —una ceja rojiza se elevó—, ¿por qué habría de molestarme?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nikiforov desapareció dos segundos antes de que su esposa se echara a reír, contagiando a su hijo casi al instante.

Viktor suspiró.

Definitivamente necesitaba a Yuuri de su lado.


	62. 62

**Al** día siguiente, Viktor faltó a clases. Mila preparó el desayuno antes de marcharse, aún así, pero fue Viktor quien alimentó al hambriento bebé durante el transcurso de la mañana, paseando con él de arriba abajo por la casa, contándole sobre lo bonito que él también había sido de bebé, sumamente tranquilo y bien portado según sus padres, una pequeña amenaza cuando estaba enfadado según la mujer que le había ayudado a su madre a cuidarlo y tristemente hacia un par de meses que había fallecido... Pero una ternurita se le viera por donde se le viese.

—Yuuri —le habló muy serio a la criatura—, como mi hijo, tu adorabilidad no puede tener límite, ¿lo entiendes?

Mirándolo fijamente, Yuuri rompió a reír.

Viktor, orgulloso, asintió.

—Buen cerdito.


	63. 63

**Un** par de horas tras el regreso de Mila, quien cargaba una maleta de buen tamaño, los tres salieron para la cafetería en la que se encontrarían con el prospecto de niñero.

Viktor observó una motocicleta frente a la cafetería que calificó como "espectacular" al llegar y tomaron asiento, estaban diez minutos antes de lo previsto, por lo que solo les quedaba esperar.

Sin embargo, Mila recibió una llamada cinco minutos más tarde y la voz gruesa le preguntó si ella era la mujer pelirroja junto a un hombre platinado que cargaba un bebé de cabellos negros. Mila asintió y vio acercarse a un chico de oscuro cabello así como ojos, enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados, botas de montaña y guantes sin la parte de los dedos.

Viktor, de inmediato, ató cabos y preguntó sonriente.

—¿Tú eres el dueño de esa _monstruo_ _?_

Asintiendo, el chico esperó a que le permitieran tomar asiento.

—Entonces —empezó la pelirroja, —eres...

—Otabek Altin, señora —se presentó él y estrechó manos con Viktor, un apretón firme que dejó satisfecho a Nikiforov—, soy estudiante universitario becado, de Kazajistán, y trabajo como niñero desde hace más de medio año.

—Yo solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Otabek —dictaminó Viktor y Otabek lo miró fijamente—, ¿me enseñarías a conducir esa señora motocicleta?

—¡Viktor! —se escandalizó Mila.

–¿Qué? —parpadeó el aludido—, a Yuuri le gusta, no deja de observarla —formó un mohín—, solo quiero ser un papá genial y poder advertirle del peligro de primera mano cuando entre en su etapa rebelde de todo-me-vale-verga, se haga con malas juntas y quiera ser el chico malo del lugar —suspiró—, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Por Dios —resoplando, Mila volteó a mirar al kazajo—, por favor ignora a mi esposo...

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señora —declaró muy serio Otabek—, y, de hecho, podría recomendarle una escuela de manejo, pero eso es todo.

—Conforme —sonrió Viktor y alejó a Yuuri de su pecho, girándolo para que observara al otro pelinegro—, mira, cerdito, él podría cuidar de ti unas horas al día, ¿te parece buena idea?

Los ojos oscuros y brillosos de Yuuri repasaron a la persona sentada frente a sus padres, deteniéndose en la mirada oscura que el mayor también poseía. Frunció el ceño y... estiró los brazos hacia él, balbuceando y agitándose.

—Le agradas —informó Viktor como si no fuese obvio y miró a su esposa—, y a mí también.

Mila lo fulminó con la mirada y sonrió hacia Otabek.

—Estás contratado.


	64. 64

**El** miércoles fue día de compras.

Christophe se les unió de último minuto y, como era de esperarse, se divirtió a lo grande. Con Yuuri bebé en brazos, quedó exento de llevar una sola bolsa y no disimuló ni una sola de sus sonrisas burlonas cuando los ojos azules de su mejor amigo lo observaron con algo parecido al odio en estado puro.

Terminaron comprando un par de objetos de más porque Yuuri se negaba a despegar la vista de ellos y Viktor era débil a la mirada brillosa de su hijo.

De paso compraron un nuevo juguete masticable para Makkachin y un pack de tres cremas humectantes iguales de edición limitada, repartiéndolas al volver a casa.

El resto del día se resumió en armar una cuna, acomodar un par de peluches de cerdito, uno de cisne, un caballo, un oso, un perro y una bailarina de tal modo que formaran una barrera alrededor del bebé a la hora de dormir; re acomodar la despensa, buscar el pedazo de manta azul y otras tantas actividades que drenaron las energías del matrimonio y buena parte de la del mejor amigo del esposo.

Todo hubo valido la pena cuando observaron a un Yuuri durmiente aferrado a la pata de uno de los cerditos.


	65. 65

**Otabek** se presentó puntual en la puerta del departamento de Viktor el jueves, bolso al hombro y con la misma expresión de seriedad con la que lo habían conocido. Traía ropa sport y saludó con todo respeto a los padres primerizos.

Mila no perdió tiempo en hacerlo pasar y enseñarle dónde estaba cada cosa, asegurándose de que el pelinegro no necesitase nada antes de salir presurosa rumbo a su clase de las siete de la mañana.

Viktor, más relajado, se quedó unos minutos extra y conversó un poco con el nuevo niñero de su pequeño.

—¿Se te da bien el canto? —le preguntó al final—, hay una canción con la que Yuuri queda prácticamente noqueado y es muy fácil de aprender.

—Le agradezco, señor Nikiforov —indicó Otabek—, pero creo ser capaz de valerme por medios propios para cuidar de su hijo.

—No lo pondré en duda —sonrió Viktor y le dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca—, bien, tengo que irme ya —se inclinó a besar la frente de Yuuri con suma suavidad—, hasta la tarde, cerdito.

El kazajo lo acompañó a la salida y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido una vez se hubo ido.

Makkachin miró al kazajo con curiosidad y el pelinegro se acuclilló para dejar que le oliera las manos. Después, el caniche jadeó y se le trepó para lamerlo.

Otabek se lavó bien las manos y la cara antes de volver a la habitación de los padres, donde la cuna estaba de momento.

Aquel primer día, Otabek apenas y tuvo que hacer algo.


	66. 66

**Viktor** regresó dos horas antes que Mila y se encontró con su hijo en brazos de su niñero, Yuuri balbuceaba y balbuceaba sin parar, chillando cuando vio aparecer al platinado. Se agitó, deseando ser cargado y saludado por el recién llegado.

—¡Estoy en casa, Yuuri! —celebró Viktor, prácticamente saltando sobre su hijo y Yuuri rio por la sonrisa de corazón en labios de Nikiforov.

Otabek esperó a que le dieran permiso de retirarse y así lo hizo, Yuuri despidiéndose con gorgoteos y risas.

—¿Lo pasaste bien, cerdito? —le preguntó sonriente Viktor y Yuuri rio más fuerte.

Seguro que lo había hecho.


	67. 67

**No** pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que Mila llegara a casa, saludara a su esposo e hijo y se dejara caer en el sofá.

—El proyecto de marketing va a matarme —gimió, Viktor tomando asiento a su lado y Yuuri siendo sentado entre sus padres—, voy a morir dejando a un viudo demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y a un bebé que lo es incluso más —bufó—, dime si no es injusto.

—No vas a morir —le aseguró Viktor—, te ayudaré. Soy tu marido, ¿no? Es mi deber. Ya sabes, en las malas y en las peores.

Dos tipos de azul se encontraron en aquel momento y Mila soltó una risita.

—Eres un tonto —sonrió.

—Oye —Viktor la miró ofendido—, ¿te ofrezco ayuda y me insultas?

—No —ella rodó los ojos—, declino tu oferta y te llamo tonto. Y es "en las buenas y en las malas."

—En las buenas está todo el mundo —resopló el platinado—, esas quedan implícitas.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su madre y pataleó, riendo.

Mila lo tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla con su nariz.

Viktor les tomó una foto y apenas se detuvo a tiempo antes de subirla a su Instagram.

Todavía no podía.

Le costó cerca de una hora, pero logró convencer a Mila de que lo dejara ayudarla. Y Yuuri lo apoyó por primera vez.


	68. 68

**El** viernes, Viktor no tenía clases. Y se dedicó por entero a averiguar el modo para que su pequeño mostrara acuerdo cuando decía o proponía algo.

¿Cómo convencías a un bebé?

Viktor había aprendido los secretos de la persuasión a través del ensayo y error, tenía que serlo dado a la naturaleza de su trabajo y el cargo que desempeñaba, sin contar que heredaría el puesto mayor cuando su padre lo creyera conveniente y al ser hijo único habían sido especialmente estrictos con las bases y principios de su educación. Todas las esperanzas estaban en él, el peso que cargaba en su espalda luego de que su madre se enterara que no podría tener más hijos era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y su actitud despreocupada era la mejor manera de demostrar que podía con ello, que estaba pudiendo y podría siempre. Sus padres tenían plena confianza en sus decisiones, lo que no se traducía en dejarlo hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, sino en presionarlo por respuestas porque Viktor tenía un modo de razonar eficiente mas algo enredado. Una vez que las dudas principales quedaban claras, tenía luz verde absoluta.

Solo en el último año la producción y ganancias habían triplicado sus cifras, todo gracias a algunos cambios y movimientos que el, ya-no-más joven de los Nikiforov había hecho. Aunque trabaja desde los dieciocho, apenas y le habían dado verdadero poderío al cumplir los veinte y, con veintiuno, su nombre estaba bien en alto entre trabajadores y ejecutivos, porque se lo había ganado, no solo por su apellido.

Si se tenía en cuenta a Mila por igual, ciertamente Yuuri tendría dos muy buenas figuras de autoridad a las qué admirar.


	69. 69

**Fue** un completo fracaso y Yuuri solo terminó aburrido y berreando, Viktor ya ni siquiera contaba con el comodín de dejarle jugar con su cabello porque, por alguna razón, Yuuri parecía haber perdido el interés en sus hebras. No se le podía ocurrir que Yuuri solo ya no quería lastimarlo.

Nervioso, vio su salvación aparecer asomado por la puerta y lo instó a acercarse cuanto antes. Makkachin trepó a la cama y envolvió al bebé sin pensarlo un solo segundo. Yuuri, parpadeando y todavía llorando, frotó el pelaje del caniche con sus manitas y poco a poco se fue calmando.

Viktor suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su mascota.

El can ladró contento.

Cuando Mila volvió, chilló en voz baja y le tomó un montón de fotos a su esposo, hijo y al caniche, los tres dormitando uno al lado del otro. Yuuri en medio.


	70. 70

**Otabek** llegó unos minutos antes de la hora pautada el sábado, parpadeó después de que Viktor le tomara una fotografía y se adentró en el departamento, Yuuri recibiéndolo con entusiasmo y tratando de tocar su mandíbula cuando el kazajo lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Dato curioso sobre Yuuri número cuatro —escuchó a Viktor decirle a Mila—, si le agradas, entonces querrá tocarte la cara.

Mila, riendo, le dio la razón.

El niñero se quedó a solas con el bebé y el caniche minutos más tarde, decidiendo que aquel día verían televisión una media hora.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Yuuri despreció los canales infantiles y no paró de chillar hasta que el canal de _AnimalPlane_ _t_ entró en su campo de visión. Una pantera en un árbol acechando a su presa.

Con una ceja enarcada, Otabek probó cambiando de canal y lo regresó de inmediato en cuanto el bebé gimoteó en protesta.

—Wow —susurró Altin.

Horas más tarde lo invitaron a quedarse para celebrar, pero Otabek no podía y se fue.

Mila suspiró y le dijo a Viktor que, si el kazajo se hubiera quedado, ¿cómo le habrían explicado el cartel de "Feliz primera semana" que Georgi traería y el platinado parpadeó.

—De matrimonio —sonrió Viktor.

Chris fue el primero en hacer acto de presencia, seguido por el matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskaya y al final Georgi, quien recibió felicitaciones por lo bien logrado de la decoración, echa a mano.

Yuuri pasó de mano en mano sin objeciones hasta que alguien pisó accidentalmente a Makkachin y el caniche lloró. En protesta, Yuuri gritó y no se dejó cargar por nadie más que no fuese Lilia, lastimando el orgullo de sus padres adoptivos.

La primera de las fotos grupales que Viktor tomó con su teléfono en automático fue a parar al interior de la caja azul al fondo del armario de Viktor que ahora también pertenecía a Mila, y en mucha menor medida a Yuuri.

Empezaban a ser una familia.

~*~ • ~*~

Hasta aquí por hoy. ;)

Tengo un dilema.

¿Terminar _Little angel_ mañana o pasado?

¡Gracias por leer!


	71. 71

**Aquel** domingo, la puerta fue abierta por Mila y un torbellino de cabellos castaños se abalanzó sobre ella, chillando y felicitándola. Detrás, un hombre rubio con una sonrisa completamente normal la saludó e ingresó con un par de maletas de buen tamaño.

—Señor y señora Nikiforov...

—¿Y bien? —la madre de Viktor se alejó, tomándola por los hombros—, ¿dónde está tu flamante esposo y nuestro pequeño nieto?

Mila balbuceó algo, enrojeciendo ante la perspectiva de que estaba usando tanto la bata del hijo del matrimonio frente a ella como la parte superior que completaban los pantalones de pijama azules con los que Viktor había dormido.

Eso se prestaba para tanta mal interpretación...

—¿Mamá, papá? —erizándose, la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones, Viktor estaba de pie, descalzo, el cabello ligeramente aplastado por un lado y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 _Tanta malinterpretación._

—¡Vitya! —La mujer corrió y saltó a los brazos de su hijo, quien la recibió gustoso y le dio vueltas, los dos riendo.

—Lamentamos llegar a importunar —el padre de Viktor se disculpó con su nuera—, nos iremos hoy mismo —aseguró—, pero eso sí, les trajimos muchos presentes —le entregó a la muchacha las manijas de las maletas, que pesaban—, tanto por su matrimonio como por el pequeño.

—¡Quiero ver a nuestro nieto!

Sin bajar a su madre, Viktor le indicó a su padre que los siguiera, Yuuri debía haberse despertado con todo aquel escándalo.

Todavía pasmada, Mila cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dispuso a jalar las maletas hacia la habitación. Ella sola.


	72. 72

**Yuuri** miró con sus oscuros ojos llenos de curiosidad hacia los recién llegados, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha en imitación a la mujer castaña de ojos verdes. No era un verde como el que poseía Christophe, era más turbio, pero le gustó. Aún así, no fue hasta que los rizos castaños se colaron en el interior de la cuna y quedaron colgando sobre el bebé, que Yuuri estiró los brazos.

Chillando de emoción, la castaña se dispuso a tomar en brazos al bebé.

—Uh, mamá, no creo que sea buena idea, Yuuri...

—¡Ay!

—Gusta de tirar del cabello largo...

—¡Qué fuerza tiene! —Mila se admiró de la bonita sonrisa que nunca se borró del rostro de la mujer mayor, pese a que Yuuri no se estaba conteniendo al jalar—, es un niño saludable.

—Querida —el padre de Viktor posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su esposa y rio, inclinándose hacia el bebé para examinarlo mejor ahora que estaba en brazos de su cónyuge—, es un niño lindo.

Yuuri miró fijamente a aquel color extraño para él, balbuceó y, dejando los largos cabellos de la madre de su padre, estiró los bracitos hacia el hombre rubio.

—¿Puedo? —les preguntó al reciente matrimonio.

—Por supuesto —respondieron a la vez.

El rubio tomó en sus brazos a Yuuri, y el bebé quiso tocar el rostro ajeno casi al instante.

—Tiene buen peso —aprobó el mayor de los Nikiforov.

—Y buen gusto —sonrió su esposa.

Las risas no demoraron en dejarse oír.

Makkachin observándolo todo desde su lugar en la cama.


	73. 73

**Tal** y como lo indicó el padre de Viktor, él y su esposa partieron de regreso a Moscú al caer la noche, Mila y Yuuri mucho más afectados por aquel hecho que el propio Viktor. Los acompañaron hasta la central y volvieron a casa algo acongojados.

Yuuri se refugió en su mantita rota en cuanto llegaron a casa y balbuceó triste, Mila suspirando mientras Viktor los observaba con gesto divertido.

—Prometieron volver cada fin de mes, Mila, no partieron hasta la próxima década.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? —lo acusó la chica—, ¡tienes los mejores padres del mundo!

—No —rio Viktor—, los mejores padres del mundo los tiene nuestro hijo.

Mila se sonrojó.

—Entonces los segundo mejores... ¡Pero los tienes!

—Estoy seguro de que tus padres también son geniales.

La chica presionó juntos los labios.

—Sí... Ellos están bien.

—Mila —enarcó las cejas el platinado.

—Prefiero a los tuyos.

—He escuchado eso tantas veces —Viktor se acercó a tomar asiento junto a su esposa—, hey, mis padres no son perfectos, tampoco los tuyos... Nosotros mismos no lo somos, pero todos compartimos algo en común.

Mila miró hacia Yuuri, quien los miraba con un solo ojo, el derecho, el izquierdo estaba oculto tras la manta celeste. Sonrió.

—El amor por nuestros hijos.

—Bien —asintió Viktor—, y, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo burlarme disimuladamente de ellos cuando vengan.

—Viktor, no —se soltó a reír la chica—, no, gracias.

—Así está mejor —aseguró Nikiforov—, la Mila sonriente es mi favorita.

Enrojeciendo una vez más, ella dio un golpe de puño cerrado al hombro del mayor.

— _¡Iah! —_ y Yuuri reclamó por el abuso.


	74. 74

**Viktor** se sorprendió encontrándose de pie con su bebé en brazos, posando para la foto de celebración de un mes desde la llegaba de Yuuri a su vida y a su mundo.

De un mes, pasaron a ser tres y, de tres, a seis. Pronto estaban celebrando el primer año de Yuuri Nikiforov, un veintinueve de noviembre, nueve meses después de que fuese encontrado dentro de una caja en un callejón oscuro y frío.

Varios de los compañeros, tanto de Mila como de Viktor, asistieron, presentes en mano y el mejor de los deseos para aquel pequeño tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido a sus padres. Por supuesto que los tíos, Christophe y Georgi, no pudieron faltar, así como tampoco los padres de Viktor, el matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskaya y hasta los padres de Mila. Estuvo hasta el niñero, que ya se había hecho gran amigo del matrimonio Nikiforov-Babicheva y adoraba a Yuuri de corazón.

A finales de aquel año, Viktor tomó la sorprendente decisión de cortarse el cabello, viéndolo apropiado para el nuevo paso que había dado en su vida. Yuuri fue el primero en aplaudir ante el nuevo aspecto de su padre y lo llenó de besos, el platinado transmitiendo en vivo cada segundo, al borde del llanto de la emoción.

Aquel mismo día también dejó la universidad y tomó a cargo las empresas de su familia, con Mila a su lado como pilar de apoyo y su hijito como el mejor de los animadores.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

~*~ • ~*~

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, a partir de aquí empieza la carrera de tiempo. Este fic random está a punto de terminar._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	75. 75

**Yuuri** aprendió a caminar al año y tres meses con dos semanas y media, riendo por las expresiones de estupefacción en rostros de sus padres mientras se tambaleaba hacia su tío de rubios cabellos, desviándose luego hacia el de negra cabellera y acabando por decidirse en el último segundo en ir a por su padre.

Demasiado emocionado como para decir nada, Viktor lo elevó en brazos y le dio vueltas, Yuuri riendo al principio y luego siendo atacado por el miedo. Viktor lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que se calmó y por fin encontró su voz para felicitarlo.

Yuuri se la pasó persiguiendo a Makkachin las primeras dos horas de desarrollada su nueva habilidad, deambuló solo sin destino fijo una tercera y acabó aferrado a la pierna de su madre en algún punto de la cuarta.

La fiesta de dos años fue algo más modesta que la primera, Yuuri saludando con cortesía a toda persona que veía, preguntando quién era, porque solo se acordaba de los nombres de Christophe, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo llamaba Tophe, Georgi, que pronunciaba como Gorgi, Beka, un apodo cariñoso para Otabek, sus abuelos maternos, paternos, papá Yakov, mamá Lilia y de sus padres verdaderos.

Yuuri tenía dos años y medio cuando Lilia decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar a trabajar en la flexibilidad del pequeño y Yuuri lo aceptó sin cuestionar, imitando cada movimiento que la mujer le indicó que tenía que hacer.


	76. 76

**A** los tres años, Yuuri Nikiforov tenía grabado a fuego cada uno de los pasos básicos del ballet en su mente, y los practicaba en la mañana, tras despertar; en la tarde, luego de la siesta y en la noche, media hora antes de su baño y de meterse a la cama.

Viktor y Mila estaban perplejos ante la dedicación de su bebé, orgullosos y curiosos también.

Una noche, en la que ninguno podía dormir, se quedaron hablando en voz baja durante buena parte de la madrugada sobre el maravilloso hijo que tenían. Y otras cosas mundanas de la empresa.


	77. 77

**Un** par de días antes de cumplir los cuatro, Yuuri descubrió una caja forrada con papel azul brillante en el fondo del armario de sus padres. Picado por la curiosidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, tiró de ella hasta sacarla y la llevó hasta la cocina, en donde su padre batallaba con una receta nueva como reto de su esposa.

—Papá —llamó Yuuri y alzó el objeto entre sus manos cuando azul cielo giró en su dirección—, caja en tu armario.

—Oh, cerdito —Yuuri fingió enfadarse ante el apodo. A él le gustaban los cerditos, eran rosados –la mayoría–, bonitos y gorditos, como él, pero su madre siempre regañaba a su padre por llamarlo de aquel modo con demasiada frecuencia, pese a que ella no se oponía a que Yuuri cargara con un llavero de cerdito hasta el estudio de Lilia colgando de su pequeña mochila azul con franjas negras de lunes a sábado, en donde pasaba de dos a tres horas practicando ballet. Se quedaría más tiempo, pero no lo dejaban—, ya había olvidado la existencia de eso.

—¿Es tuya? —parpadeó Yuuri.

—No, cerdito —Yuuri ya no fingió enfado—, es tuya.

—¿Mía? —Yuuri bajó la caja y miró en su interior—, pero, tiene cosas dentro.

—Sí, las tiene —sonrió Viktor. Se acuclilló frente a su hijo y sacó la foto que sentía hacia una eternidad había sido tomada, mostrándosela a Yuuri—, esta es una foto de cuando tenías tres meses. Hicimos una pequeña fiesta y tú no estabas mirando a la cámara—, rio—, te negaste a observarla en todas y cada una de ellas —Viktor suspiró—, esta fue la primera que tomamos —le mostró el reverso—, allí está la fecha y las firmas de todos los que asistimos. Una manía mía.

Yuuri tomó la foto con una mano, los ojos my abiertos y repasó cada rostro.

—Papá tenía el cabello largo —observó—, y mamá lo llevaba corto —rio—, ahora es al revés.

—Buena observación —dijo animado el platinado—, al principio, Yuuri gustaba mucho de tirar de mi cabello, aunque luego dejó de hacerlo, no estoy muy seguro del porqué.

Yuuri no se acordaba de eso.

—¿Qué es lo otro? —quiso saber y Viktor extrajo la fotocopia de la partida de nacimiento.

—Es el documento que te certifica como hijo de tu madre y mío, cerdito —Viktor desdobló la hoja—, bueno, es una fotocopia, un duplicado. El original está archivado en algún lugar.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sin ese papel... ustedes no serían mis padres?

El corazón de Viktor se aceleró ante aquella pregunta inocente.

—Lo seríamos —aseguró el platinado—, lo somos —se corrigió—, esto es solo algo quee todos quienes tienen un hijo deben hacer... formalismos, papeleo, tonterías.

Yuuri siguió mirándolo.

—Mila y yo somos los padres de Yuuri y Yuuri es nuestro hijo —repitió Viktor, nervioso.

Al final, Yuuri le sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces, ¿puedo guardar cosas en la caja también?

Viktor se relajó.

—Puedes y debes —asintió—, guarda tus tesoros, los objetos que consideres valiosos.

—Okey —asintió Yuuri y, olfateando, puso cara de consternación—, papá, la comida...

—¿Hm? —Viktor se puso pálido—, ¡el guiso!

Yuuri entrecerró un ojo y se fue para el cuarto de sus padres.

¿Con qué tesoros contaba él?


	78. 78

**Mila** encontró a un abatido Viktor al volver a casa y supo que había hecho bien al comprar comida de camino.

Almorzaron y Mila enarcó las cejas cuando Yuuri le comentó que se veía muy bien con el cabello corto, contándole después sobre la caja azul y la partida de nacimiento que no era original.

—Papá se puso nervioso —rio Yuuri, mirando a Viktor, que estaba rígido por más que intentara disimularlo—, creo que no le gusta hablar de papeleo porque lo llamó tonto —sonrió, culpable—, luego el guiso se quemó y ahora estamos comiendo _borscht —_ miró de nueva cuenta a su progenitor—, lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa, cerdito —le aseguró Viktor, sonriendo con tirantes—, yo me descuidé.

—Fue culpa de ambos —sentenció Mila—, y, Yuuri, ¿acaso no prefieres mi cabello largo como lo llevo?

—No —respondió con brutal sinceridad—, corto es mejor.

Mila hizo un puchero y Yuuri rio.

Ese niño era cruel, ¡y se divertía!


	79. 79

**Yuuri** agradeció al terminar de almorzar, dejó su plato donde estaba a pedido de Mila y se fue a lavar las manos para poder jugar con Makkachin antes de que su tiempo se acabara.

Volvió a la cocina a por el dulce del día, Viktor dejándolo escoger entre una paleta y un empaque de frunas con sabor a sandía. Optó por la paleta y se la terminó exactamente un minuto antes de que el cronómetro imaginario que marcaba su rutina diaria llegara a cero en la sección de "descanso en casa."


	80. 80

**Tocaron** la puerta.

Era Otabek que llegaba a recoger a Yuuri para llevarlo al estudio de Lilia.

—¡Un momento, por favor!

Yuuri salió corriendo y volvió con su mochila puesta, el llavero de cerdito balanceándose con los rebotes del cuerpo del niño.

—¡Ya me voy! —anunció el pequeño tras besar las mejillas de sus padres. Se acercó a Otabek—, buenas tardes, Beka —saludó, correcto y educado y luego le tomó la mano—, vamos.

Otabek se despidió a su vez y cerró la puerta.

Mila lavó los platos y luego se sentó junto a Viktor en el sofá, Makkachin a los pies del mismo, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Crees que sospeche? —preguntó.

—No —respondió automáticamente el platinado—, no, no lo hace. No puede.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro —asintió Viktor, pero lucía todo menos convencido.

—Si se lo explicamos...

—¡No sospecha! —Mila abrió mucho los ojos y Viktor tensó la mandíbula—, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente—, Yuuri tiene cuatro, Mila, no es edad para decirle que es adoptado...

—Su tutor dice que no es como el resto de niños a los que enseña.

—Yuuri no es como ningún otro niño —Viktor tragó saliva—, por supuesto que diría eso.

—Viktor, escúchame.

Azul cielo giró en dirección de azul rey.

—Dice que es muy tranquilo, _demasiado_ tranquilo. Le preocupa.

—¿Qué? —espetó el platinado.

—Nos aconseja... meterlo a un jardín —indicó con tacto la mujer—, cuanto antes, mejor. Yuuri debe aprender a desarrollarse alrededor de más gente de su edad.

—Con Lilia...

—Lilia le da clases particulares y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos, Yuuri no interactúa con otros niños, no le gusta salir a menos que sea para donde Lilia o con Beka para un paseo en motocicleta —suspiró—, nuestro hijo _no tiene amigos de su edad,_ Viktor. Eso lo terminará afectando.

—Entonces consigámosle un compañero de juegos y listo —murmuró Viktor—, no tenemos que meterlo a la escuela.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! —Mila elevó la voz esta vez y Viktor dio un respingo—, escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que tus estúpidos celos de padre sobre protector dañen a mi pequeño, ¿lo entiendes? —gruñó—, Yuuri Nikiforov ingresará al primer jardín que encuentre en el listín disponible con o sin tu aprobación, a menos que quieras ayudarme a buscar uno. ¿He sido clara?

Mila se esforzó por mantener una expresión dura, pero se derrumbó cuando vio los ojos de su esposo cristalizarse.

—Dios, Viktor —lo miró consternada—, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Yuuri es un niño encantador...

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Mila —Viktor tragó saliva, un nudo instalado en medio por las ganas de llorar—, ahora tiene cuatro pero, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que vendrá a contarnos que tal o cual compañero, le parece bonita o bonito, se porta bien con él, le agrada o sencillamente _le gusta?_ —negó con la cabeza—, aún es mi bebé. _Siempre_ será _mi_ bebé —frunció el ceño—, el día que una chica de poca monta o un vándalo sin futuro se presente en mi puerta del brazo de Yuuri y él nos lo presente como su pareja... Ese día voy a morir, Mila. Moriré ahogado en un mar de llanto y sepultado por un tormenta de amargura.

Mila presionó juntos los labios y lo abrazó.

—Lo lamento mucho, Viktor, pero no se puede evitar. Yuuri no puede seguir así, ni tú tampoco.

Y Viktor lloró, porque Mila tenía razón.

* * *

*Huye antes de que la apedreen por el mini drama de arriba.*


	81. 81

**Si** tan solo Yuuri hubiese reaccionado con una pizca de rechazo hacia la noticia, entonces Viktor habría podido dormir aquella noche. Pero no, a su bebé se le habían iluminado los ojos y había dado saltitos de emoción. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por las escuelas y, aunque su tutor privado era amable y paciente, Yuuri ya se había aburrido de verlo cada día.

Así que Yuuri no se enfadó y Viktor no durmió.

Mila le aseguró todos y cada uno de los días que se pasaron buscando un jardín cerca de casa, que todo saldría bien y se estaba preocupando por nada, Viktor no podía creerla por más que se esforzara.

Al final, un mes después del quinto cumpleaños de Yuuri, lo inscribieron en un jardín, para felicidad de madre e hijo y miserea del padre.

La mañana del primer día, Viktor se despidió con su mejor sonrisa de su bebé y le deseó la mejor de las suertes, Mila lo llevaría porque Otabek no podía los lunes y después iría a la empresa.

Viktor se esforzó por espantar el mal presentimiento de su mente y de su pecho, sin éxito pese a que Mila le aseguró que todo había ido bien con las tutoras y los demás niños.

Viktor habría conseguido relajarse para el final del día si no hubiera recibido una llamada de una alarmada mujer que le pedía volviera a por su hijo de inmediato, porque estaba sufriendo de una crisis.

Una crisis que luego diagnosticarían como ansiedad.

~*~ • ~*~

 _Por ahí leí alguna vez que en Rusia la discriminación está a tope y pues nuestro Yuuri bebé siendo japonés... Le iba a tocar. :/ Lamento darle la ansiedad tan chiquito pero la historia está por terminar y debía meterlo._  
 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _*Huye.*_


	82. 82

**Yuuri** no tomó rencores contra su madre. No la culpó por abandonarlo con un grupo de perfectos extraños que lucían como corderos pero en realidad habían resultado ser lobos hambrientos. Todo lo contrario, Yuuri se aferró a Mila y lloró y lloró hasta no poder más, ante la mirada rencorosa de su esposo y padre del pequeño. Porque Yuuri no la culpó, pero Viktor sí que lo hizo.

El platinado se volvió distante, frío. No era descortés, eso nunca, mas las risas que compartían y los buenos ratos de relajación se extinguieron. Fingían frente a su hijo, más Yuuri no era tonto y acabó por retraerse en sí mismo, pasando más y más horas practicando en su habitación tras volver del estudio de Lilia, la puerta siempre abierta aunque todo dentro de Yuuri gritara cerrado. Porque no podía evitar culparse por el estado de la relación de sus padres, llorando en silencio cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo oiría mientras se esforzaba por mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas ante su familia.

Hasta que un día estalló en plena práctica y Lilia y Otabek tuvieron que asistirlo.

La esposa de Feltsman llamó muy airada a Viktor y lo citó de inmediato, el platinado apareciendo por la puerta y protestando cuando no le fue permitido ver a su hijo.

—Tenemos que hablar primero —le dijo Lilia y el escalofrío que recorrió a Nikiforov fue monumental.

Más tarde aquel día, Viktor le pidió perdón a su esposa por haber sido tan injusto con ella todos esos meses. Mila admitió su pleno sentir de culpa y que no había sido capaz de reclamar nada en lo absoluto, habiendo sido ella tan tajante en inscribir a Yuuri en aquel centro.

Yuuri se aferró a sus padres y les confesó que quería volver a intentarlo. Sentía que, si no lo hacía, lo arrastraría como un fracaso. Los Nikiforov no podían ser unos fracasados.

Dudosos, Viktor y Mila aceptaron, mas decidieron que, primero, Yuuri debía aprender a convivir con niños con los que no compartiría más de unos minutos, una hora a lo mucho.

Al día siguiente lo llevaron a un parque de juegos por primera vez.


	83. 83

**Unidos** por una causa común, Christophe y Georgi tomaron turnos, Otabek solo siendo capaz de hacerse cargo los sábados, para llevar a su sobrino al parque cada tarde, antes de las prácticas diarias en el estudio de la abuela Lilia. Era decir, de la señora Lilia.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, y luego las semanas, Yuuri superó el miedo y la timidez, acercándose por pie propio y preguntando, siempre correcto, siempre cortes, si querían jugar con él.

Se podría decir que hizo amigos circunstanciales, y a algunos hasta los invitó a su sexto cumpleaños.

Al año siguiente, tuvo un segundo primer día en un nuevo centro, uno muy exitoso.

Aquel mismo año descubrió que no veía tan bien como el resto de sus compañeros.


	84. 84

**A** inicios del año posterior, Yuuri empezó a usar lentes. Montura azul y rectangulares, pese a que a ninguno, sus padres ni sus tíos, les pareció el mejor de los modelos. Yuuri estaba cómodo y se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

A mediados, Viktor presentó la idea de ir de viaje por motivo de las vacaciones que tanto él como Mila necesitaban, no con urgencia pero de preferencia lo más pronto posible.

Yuuri, emocionado, porque el único viaje familiar que habían hecho ocurrió cuando él tenía cinco, a Moscú para ver el mayor espectáculo de ballet, las entradas cortesía de Lilia, elevó la mano (costumbre que seguía fiel pese a estar fuera de clases) y se puso de pie para hablar, sus ojos oscuros brillando tras los cristales.

—¿Podemos ir a Japón?

Viktor se congeló, Mila casi escupiendo su té.

Tosió un rato y luego preguntó.

—¿Por qué... Por qué quieres ir a Japón, cariño?

Yuuri saltó en su lugar.

—¡Ninjas! —chilló—, unos niños estaban hablando sobre lo geniales que eran y que todos se formaban en Japón, ¿podemos ir allá y visitar la casa de uno? Por favooooooooor.

Viktor estalló en carcajadas, su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de las mismas.

—¡Está decidido! —anunció, poniéndose a su vez de pie—, ¡iremos a Japón para el cumpleaños de nuestro cerdito!

—¡Sí! —Yuuri elevó los brazos, corriendo a abrazar a su padre—, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!

Mila, sonriendo, terminó su té sin interrupciones.

Esa misma noche, Yuuri sacó su caja de tesoros, a la que había conseguido una tapa y había adornado con cerditos de papel, nubes y estrellas, la abrió y sonrió sacando todo lo que en ella había, fotos en su mayoría, de cada uno de sus cumpleaños, otras individuales con sus personas queridas, el pedazo de manta azul que amaba de bebé según le dijeron, unos tatuajes temporales que vinieron dentro de una bolsa de frituras que se suponía no debía comer, el duplicado de su acta de nacimiento y, al final, un par de viejas hojas, una escrita con letra script en inglés y la otra en cursiva, en el mismo idioma. Lo re acomodó todo para poder hacer espacio y sonrió satisfecho con el resultado.

Se aseguraría de traer muchos tesoros de Japón para guardarlos en su caja especial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Little angel_ se acaba aquí.  
Gracias por leer. ~ 📦📦📦


End file.
